Dumb Luck
by K. Fang-sama
Summary: After a rough week, Shadow tries to get a relaxing day in, until he allows Sonic to show up for a visit. After sharing a secret with him, what road will come Shadow's way. Sonadow, Shadic, whateve. Warning: yaoi, sex, and raping.
1. why me?

yaoi warning, dont read if ya dont like it! this is my first yaoi fic, take it easy on me!

* * *

"Dumb Luck:  
Chapter One;  
Why Me?"

Shadow woke up in his bedroom, and streched his arms out. He then, rubbed his eyes, and blinked, as his head moved, trying to make them focus on the dull room. Emphasis on dull. His bed sheets were grey, his walls were tan, his desk was black, and his dresser was plain wood, nothing special. The ebony hedgehog yawned, and got out of bed, and heading for the kitchen/dining room, where his coffe was already being brewed.

-- Shadow's POV

My feet ruffled against the cream colored carpet, as I walked through my tan painted living room. I passed the beige couch in front of the coffee table, and small TV.

I entered the white tiled, and white walled kitchen-dining room of my apartment, listening to the coffee maker beep. I opened one of the cobinets, and grebbed a coffee mug; black with a hex symbol on it. I poured myself a cup, gulged down a large sip, and placed the cup on the table, sighing of satisfaction; which is the first I felt, all week.

I spent the last seven days doing agonizing routes. The first four I spent with Rouge, and Omega, fighting off one of Eggman's inventions before it could become public.

The next day was with Silver, who wouldn't stop begging me for help, especially since he knew asking Sonic would be a mistake. He wanted advice on how to get rid of an opponent, for good; seems as though there's someone after Blaze. I spent the whole day explaining, and demonstrating the arts of an assasin, which I knew a fair amount of.

The next day, I was trying to stay under GUN's radar, very easily done, by the way, and trying to get a new gun, seeing as how my machine gun was wrecked. I got a new, and better one, but GUN nearly spotted me with it.

The last day I spent destroying Eggman's spy-droids around the appartment building, big or small, it took all day. It was thirteen minutes to midnight by the time I was finished, and I was about ready to crash on my bed, until the phone rang, and I was completely woken up by a sobbing Amy who was screeching into the phone.

Apparently, Sonic broke the news that he wasn't into her, and now, she's crying to me, a little over ten minutes before midnight, telling me how bad it was. I learned that there's no making Amy wait, when she's upset, so I tried my best to stand it. By the time she hung up, it was ten minutes before 5:00 AM. I went to sleep, immediatly, shutting the light off, same as my alarm clock, seeing as how it was set to go off at five in the morning.

Today was a day to relax, at my home, without any distractions. I looked at the clock: 10:38 AM. It felt good to sleep in, for a change, but I couldn't let it become a habit.

I sat down, and continued to drink my coffee, in peace for two minutes. Two minutes, that felt like forever, until...the phone rang. I was brought out of the peace, and quiet I had to the phone ringing.

I picked it up from the charger it was on, from the counter top; it was Sonic, the reason Amy kept me up last night. I answered it. "What is it, Sonic?" I asked, annoyed that my morning was ruined.

"Hey, Shads! I heard you were back, and wanted to say hi." He claimed, sounding nervous. That's strange, in Sonic's case. "I called you earlier, but you didn't pick up! Decided to sleep in?" He asked. Sonic talking socially, with me, anyways, was a rare occurence.

"Yeah, Amy kept me up, and it was either get ten minutes of sleep, or sleep in." I explained. He was silent; normally, he'd be laughing, right about now. This call had a meaning to it.

"Oh! You heard, huh?" He questioned, the nervousy was still croaked in him, and his voice was hesitant. Since when?

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop crying to me about it." I told him.

He sighed. "I had to end it! Amy isn't someone I'm into, I got my eye on someone else."

_"And when Amy figures out who, she's dead!"_ I thought. "Like who?" I asked, eagerly.

He chuckled. "Like I'm telling you, I've learned better!" Oh, well.

"Anything else you wanna talk about, or are ya done?" I asked.

I heard him sigh, again. "I was wondering if I could hang out with you, today."

Now, I was shocked. Sonic? And me? Hang out? Alone? Ha! Mobius would be dead within the hour. "Uh, why?" I asked him.

I heard him groan, slightly. This sounded personal. "I can't talk about it with you, on the phone, okay!? I need to be in a place spy-droid, and fuzzy, free." Sonic explained.

Now it made some sense. "Alright! You can come! Just don't bring a storm with you!" I said.

"Thanks, Shads! Later!" Sonic hung up, and so did I.

He sounded excited, which was weird. Come to think of it, it was weird he even asked to come over. I had that feeling in my gut that told me I was going to regret my decision.

-- Sonic's POV

I hung up, and squealed of excitement, which is odd for me. I know I'd show up on my own, but this visit wasn't going to be an average one, and I was gonna make sure of it!

I grabbed a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and put on my gloves, and shoes, before racing out the door, to Shadow's place.

-- Shadow's POV

I got a shower, and got my gloves, and shoes on. I was about to face the most agravating days of my immortal life span.

I heard a knock at the door, and walked up to it. I opened the door to see none other, than Sonic. Not in the way I expected, though; his arms were crossed, he was slouching, and looked tense. This was important. "Hey, Sonic!" I said.

Sonic straightened, slightly. "Hey, Shadow!" He said, smiling nervously. "Can I come in?"

Normally, he'd invite himself in, not ask; something was up. "Sure!" I said with an arched eyebrow. I stepped aside, and let him walk in. I shut the door, and turned around to find him sitting on the couch. He made no comment on how the apartment looked like, or how boring it was; he was just sitting, silently, staring down at the floor. I walked up to him. "Something wrong?" I asked.

He looked up at me; his eyes were filled with fear, and discomfort. Not right. Sonic's not like this, easily. He looked down at the floor, again. "I'm not sure if it's possible for you to understand, but I only hopped you could." He started. That gave me curiousity, so I sat down next to him. "I was certain that you wouldn't like, but I needed it off my shoulders, so, when I called, I made it a now or never situation." He explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"Like I said, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore, I had to tell you." Sonic said, looking at me directly. I nodded, showing that I understood. "Remember all those times we fought?" Sonic asked. We only fought because he started something that got me ticked. I nodded, wondering where this was going. "I only started those fights because it was the only way to get your attention on me, and not on anybody else, I didn't mean to get you to hate me." He explained.

Now, it was confusing. "Why did you want my attention?" I asked him.

Sonic looked at me, worry, and fear was placed on his face. "It's hard to explain in words, but..." Sonic leaned on my chest, getting me uncomfortable, and pressed his lips on mine. I sat there, wide-eyed, not knowing how I should react, or why he was doing it. He reverted back, rushedly, much to my relief, but I still didn't get it. "I love you, Shadow the Hedgehog." He admitted.

_"Aw, dammit..."_

* * *

like i said, first yaoi, dont shoot me!


	2. oh, crap!

"Chapter Two;  
Oh, Crap!"

-- Shadow's POV

_"Aw, dammit..."_ I thought. I stared at Sonic in complete shock. Since when did he have feelings for me? Hell, since when was he gay? I know I've called him that a couple times, but I was messing with him; come to think of it, he didn't find that to any offense, so I guess it shouldn't have been a surprise he was. But still, why me?

"Shadow?" He questioned. I shook my head, and turned to him. "I know you had a rough week, but I needed this off my chest. I'm sorry for surprising you." He said. He quickly kissed my cheek, then raced out the door, beyond my relief.

_"Great! As if this week couldn't have gotten any worse, now I have this to worry about!"_ I thought. I paced back, and forth. In bettle, Sonic was predictable, with people he loves, only a god would know. I thought of people who could help me.

First thought was Rouge, and Omega, but I knew they wouldn't be much help, and that they'd only spread the word.

Second came Tails, or Cream, but they were both too young, to get it, even if Tails was a genius.

I thought of Silver, and Blaze, who would only laugh in my face; besides, they were already handling their own problems, so there'd be no point in asking.

I would have asked Amy, if it wasn't Sonic who did that, but since it was, she'd attack me, first.

Espio would have been a good pick, if not for the fact Charmy, and Vector would pry it out of him, then spread the word.

I was left with only one option. I grabbed the communicater Sonic's team gave me, and typed in the code that would determine my call. "Shadow? What do you want?" The tough voice asked me.

I sighed. "Sorry to bother ya, Knucklehead, but you're the only one I could talk to about this." I started.

I heard him laugh. "You need to talk? About what?" He asked through the hysterical nonsense.

"Sonic." I answered, plainly.

He was silent for a couple of minutes. "Was he just there?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

I heard him sigh. "Get over here, and I'll start explaining." He answered.

"Alright!" I said. I disconnected the transmition, then placed the communicater on the coffee table. I, then, went into my room, and grabbed the green chaos emerald I hid in a trunk, beneath the window shelf; no one ever bothered to look in it. "Chaos Control!" I chaos controlled over to Angel Island.

-- Sonic's POV

I ran out of his apartment, and ran straight to my house. It was big, naturally, no fancy garden, but a well kept lawn in front of a huge, blue house, with a white painted door.

I slammed the door behind me, and held my back against the door, breathing heavily, and blushing furiously. I couldn't believe what I just did. Not only did I tell him, but I kissed him! I went over board with it, and I could only picture him filing a retraining order against me.

I didn't want that, though. It's true! I've always loved him, but I didn't discover it until he returned after the space colony was destroyed. I was so happy, when I did. I went back, and forth between him, and others, but I've always wanted him.

I walked into my living room; blue carpeted, and red walled. There were three black couches circling a glass coffee table, and near a plasma screen TV. I was a hero! I never asked for it, but people gave me extra money, so I was able to afford the stuff.

I lied down on one of the couches, staring up at the cieling. _"I finally got it off my chest, but now what?"_ I wondered.

I sat up, and turned on the TV, trying to get my mind off it. Every channel I turned to had something on that reminded me of what I just did. In less than a minute, I shut it off.

I picked up the communicater I had on the coffee table, and punched in the code for Knuckles' communicater. "Yo, Sonic! What is it? I'm a bit busy!" Knuckles told me.

"I need to talk with ya Knux, it's urgent!" I said to him.

"I just told you I can't!" He yelled.

"Please, c'mon Knux! Please, I'm begging here!"

"ALRIGHT, ALREADY!" He yelled. He took in some deep breaths, then sighed. "Meet me on Angel Island in an hour, Sonic!" He said.

"Thanks Knux, you're the best!" I disconnected him, then went out for a run around the city.

-- Knuckles' POV

When Sonic disconnected me, I let out a deep sigh. "This should be interesting!" I said, as I heard Shadow appear from chaos control.

* * *

not a lot, i know, but i'll try, and include more in the nxt chap.


	3. confusion and questions

three chaps, two days, and no critics, not so bad, so far! here it is, chapter three!

* * *

"Chapter Three;  
Confusion and Questions"

-- Shadow's POV

Once I reappeared on Angel Island, I headed up the stone stairway surrounded by the forest vegetation. I made it to the stone altar, where Knuckles was standing in front of the giant copy of my chaos emerald, the Master Emerald. "Shadow."

"Knuckles." He sat down in front of the large gem. I dragged a rock, and joined him.

"Let me guess! Sonic wanted to hang out, you let him, he acted nervous, you were curious, he said he loves you, then bailed, leaving you speechless, right?" Knuckles questioned. I nodded, giving him a suspicious stare.

-- Knuckles' POV

As soon as I saw Shadow nod, with his regular suspicious look, I began explaining. "Now, it makes sense." I said lying back against the Master Emerald.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"This is the regular cycle Sonic does this." I told him.

"What?!" He asked, an eyebrow arched high.

I sighed. "Sonic's always been gay. His whole life! It's why he feels weird around girls. He used to have a lot of crushes. I was his first."

"Lucky you!" He said, snickering at the remark. "So, why me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sonic has different reasons for liking different people. Remember Tails, Espio, and Silver?" I asked. He nodded. "They were other victims. Tails never figured it out, but Sonic gave up on him. When Espio figured it out, he sent Chaotix on a mission that took nine months to finish. By that time, Silver was up, but he gave up when he saw Silver kissing a girl; he never mentioned who." I explained.

"How'd he get over you?" I figured that would come up.

"I don't know if he is, completely, but, when we're alone, it's the awckwardest of moments. However, to get him to stop forcing himself on me, I told him that I was straight, and lied, saying I liked a certain girl." I said. "But, I'm used to him being like that, though. He'd always come to me for advice on what to do, if he ever confessed, but he didn't call, yet, so don't feel stressed out." I told him.

"Thank God!" Shadow said, with a sigh. He cleared his throat. "One question, before you continue." He said. I turned to him. "Did he ever try to kiss the guy he liked?" He asked.

"No, why-?" I stopped in mid-sentence. "He didn't!" I said.

"He did!" Shadow said, whiping his mouth.

I shuddered. "He's clung to my neck, but he's never tried to kiss someone! I feel bad for you!" I exaggerated. He sighed of grief. "Did he say anything else?" I asked.

He nodded, and sighed. "He said he was sorry." He told me.

Not like Sonic! I knew him long enough for him to not apologize about something he did, unless it was in the gravest of situations. It was confusing; Sonic did some things outside of his own character, which was irregular. Why would Sonic do it, then? "Alright," I said. "Knowing Sonic, this'll wear off in a couple months; just keep ignoring him, and stop paying mind to him! He'll be off your chest, and on somebody elses in a couple months, no worries." I told him.

He sighed of relief. "Thanks!" He said. He got up, and chaos controlled off Angel Island, probably heading back home.

The thing is, though the idea of Sonic liking Shadow was creepy, in a way, Sonic somehow gets me to help him with his love potions. Some have worked, but he dumped those ones, and others were unphased.

Sonic was gonna show up, and tell me about what happened, soon, which meant I had to be ready for some surprises. I got one of those feelings that said 'Sonic won't give up as easily as before.' I somehow knew that my gut feeling was right, this time.

About an hour later, Sonic came running towards the island; I could hear him a mile away.

-- Sonic's POV

I jumped onto the floating island, and rushed up the stairs. I saw Knux lying against the Master Emerald, and a rock next to him, perfect for sitting on; it was good to see he cared about me. I sat down, staring out at the serene forest, surrounding us both. "Hey, Sonic!" He said.

"Hey, Knux!" I said, the down feeling was still ripened in my voice.

"What happened this time?" He asked, with a sigh, looking at me through the corner of his violet eyes.

I sighed; it wasn't going to be easy.

-- Knuckles' POV

As soon as I heard the sigh, I knew I was right. "Well, it started like the regular routine," He started. I nodded. "And, well, it was harder, than usual." He said.

My head perked up, subconsciously. Sonic was way overconfident, when it came to Shadow, but to hear he was nervous around him, this would give Shadow a good reason to fear Sonic. "Harder? You mean, you were nervous?" I asked. He nodded.

"It only gets worse!" He said, the sadness very clear in his eyes. I turned my head to him. "Before I even told him, I kissed him." He admitted.

Before? Shadow didn't mention that part. What would make Sonic do that? "You did?" I questioned, acting surprised; Shadow wasn't the first guy who showed up with this problem.

"Yeah, and I said I was sorry. I don't want to scare him off!" Sonic said.

"Though, you might be too late on the whole scaring part, why did you say you were sorry?" I questioned. Him saying sorry is a rare case, especially if it's sincere.

"Because, he had a stressful week, and I didn't mean to stress him more." He said. I could see the lie he just made up.

I huffed, and crossed my arms. "Yeah, right! Tell the truth, Sonic!" I told him.

He sighed, and looked at me. "I fell for diiferent guys before, you know that, but ever since the first time he saved Mobius, I've loved him, and have been pushing that love away, adding the fact I made him hate me, when I never wanted that. I never did want those others, I just wanted him." He told me.

I was shocked. He never liked the others? So that meant Shadow was Sonic's first real crushes; he gave up on me when I told him the little white lie. "You're not gonna give up, are you?" I asked him.

"No way!" He said, looking brighter.

"And, you want me to help you, again." I sighed out, looking away.

"Yep!" He answered, happily, clinging to me. This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

hope u enjoyed!


	4. plans

okay, i tried to make this as long as I could.

* * *

"Chapter Four;  
Plans"

-- Shadow's POV

I reappeared in my favorite part of Mobius; Dusk Valley Lake. The trees were calm, the breeze was feint, and the lake was sparkling with oranges, reds, and purples.

Lucky for me, I got there just as the sun came up. Don't call me sappy, alright?! I come here to think, and this is the one place only I knew about. It was peaceful, quiet, and calm; the perfect atmosphere for my types of thoughts.

_"Okay, if what Knuckles said was true, then I don't have much to worry about. Still, it couldn't hurt to plan things out."_ I thought. "I'm out of the house more than half the time, and the chances of Sonic finding me were at a minimum rate. I barely talk to him, so it's alright!" I said aloud. But then I remembered one more thing he said, that he started fights with me to get my attention; that was gonna be hard to ignore. I smirked. "I already know, ignoring it shouldn't be that hard." I thought.

I began to walk around the serene lake as the bright orange orb came up from the horizon.

-- Sonic's POV

Knux, and I faced each other, as we started to talk about the new plan that would make Shadow fall in love with me. "So, should we make him go on a set up date, or maybe think that Eggman's attacking or-"

"Sonic, that might have worked on getting everyone else's attention, but Shadow is going to be the least phased by these plans. We need something more abstract, and less noticable if Shadow is going to fall for it. You have to be patient, and have time go by, also." He said.

I sighed knowing he was right. If there was one thing I hated, it was being patient; but it was Shadow we were talking about, so I had no choice in the matter. "Okay, so what do you suggest?" I asked him.

He sighed. "It's hard to get a full plan in, but if we get Shadow to do things that make it look like he cares about you, he knows you won't leave him alone, but if it continues to happen, he'll get used to it, and ignore you. Before we get a full plan together, let's see if he's willing to protect you against all odds, then we'll think of something." He told me. I nodded.

My communicater beeped a code; Tails' code, that is. "Sonic! Eggman's attacking downtown Westopolis! And he brought a new robot!" He shuddered the last part.

I looked at Knux, who had the same grin I had. "We'll be right there!" I told him.

"Hurry!" With that, Tails disconnected me.

"Let's go!" Knuckles said.

-- Shadow's POV

It was so quiet at this part of the world; everything felt great, and relaxing. I sighed; I actually had a couple hours of peace, for a change. My communicater beeped Knuckles' code. "What?" I asked, annoyed, yet again.

"Shadow! You need to get to downtown Westopolis! Eggman's new toy is tough, his army's surrounding us, and Sonic isn't holding out!" He said. I heard a clank on the other line. "You need to hurry!" I heard static.

I got up from the grass I was lying in, and got out my chaos emerald. I used chaos control, and disappeared.

-- In Westopolis

When I reappeared, I saw that the once proud city was in ruin, and some of it was on fire. Where tall buildings once stood, large piles of ruble were in their places; whatever Eggman had, it wasn't good.

I raced through the destroyed streets, wrecking robots as I passed them. I stopped in front of the large swarm that was up ahead; a couple robots flying out at a time, in two different directions.

I ran through, destroying several of the tin cans in the process. I saw Knuckles punching at several of the things, and Amy swinging her piko piko hammer at them. "About time!" Knuckles yelled at me.

-- Knuckles' POV

Perfect! Shadow came! Phase one complete! He began attacking the robots around us. Real soon, most of them were down for the count. We heard a loud crash, and turned towards it. "Sonic!" Amy cried out. She still cared? Ha! Ya don't have a chance, Amy.

More robots came in, as Eggman's new one was walking towards Sonic. It scaled so high, you could barely see it's face. It was rather bulkey, too, however it was so thick, I couldn't even dent it!

I saw Sonic; he was getting up, but he looked like he'd knock out, any second. I turned to Shadow. "Shadow, Sonic can't take much more of this! We'll hold these guys off, while you go help him out!" I said.

"Why should I go?" He asked, annoyed.

"Because you're the fastest one, here!" I barked at him. He growled, then nodded, knowing I was right. I told the guy only a couple hours ago to ignore Sonic, but he knew that right now, it didn't matter.

Shadow raced through the street, making his way to Sonic.

-- Sonic's POV

I got up, groggily. My head was spinning, and my eyes refused to focus; Eggman's new toy wasn't easy to break.

I felt someone push me, then heard something slam on the ground as I felt my back skid on the street. My eyes finally focused to see Shadow on top of me, and a robot's foot about five feet away. "Thanks, Shads!" I said.

He shook his head, getting up slowly. "Finally decided to wake up, Faker?" He asked, as he stood. He lended me a hand, and I accepted it, happily, slowly getting up to my feet.

We heard the robot's foot move again. "Ready to kick some metal?" I asked. He nodded.

-- Shadow's POV

We raced off, dodging away from the gigantic foot. Each attack we made only made us go higher, and higher up the collosal metal-head.

Sonic just hit its face, which it seemed to be irratated by. "Sonic! The face, it's the weak spot!" I told him. He nodded, and we continued to hit it there with everything we had.

It was clever. Most systems are held in the center of the robot, so it's natural to attack the stomach, head on, first, but most of the body was just thick metal, ad the face was wide open to put most of the systems; a spot where barely anyone could get to. Very impressive!

It started to blast us, and at our hieght, it was hard to evade. I was able to dodge all of them, due to battle experience. Sonic, however, was barely able to dodge any, and when he was hit, he was knocked to the ground, then racing back up to help me. It made me sick, remembering what he said, but the motivation was good enough that it helped him fight back.

I used my chaos blast on its head until it exploded; I flew upwards, Sonic fell downwards. We spun, and rammed the thing; metal flying everywhere.

We landed; Sonic was right in front of me. That nerve-wrecking feeling came to me, but I didn't let it show. "Nice work!" He said, sticking out his hand. I shook it, only because I felt better.

"Sonic!" I heard Amy scream. He was going to be nerve-wrecked soon, which made me feel better.

All of a sudden I felt his body collapse on my own, making me fall backwards.

-- Sonic's POV

I don't what happened. I just felt so numb, I could barely stand. I couldn't move off of the ebony I loved, though, I could tell he wanted me to; it probably felt odd. "Sonic! Are you alright?" I heard Knuckles ask me.

I couldn't speak! I felt Shadow sit up from beneath me, then move his body from out under me, slowly. I felt his gloved hand flip me over, having me look up a grey sky. My breath was weezy, and I was having trouble focusing, again. I went unconscious.

* * *

third update in two days, sweet! hope ya didn't think it was short. also, plz tell me if it needs more detail! i dont wanna feel like i waswriting blind


	5. upbringing hope

ok, i got no critics so tht tells me i did ok. thx, guys!

* * *

"Chapter Five;  
Upbringing Hope"

-- Shadow's POV

I watched as Sonic struggled to stay conscious, but soon lost the battle. His eyes shut, and he was silent. "Sonic! Sonic, open your eyes!" Amy pleaded, kneeling next to him, and clasping his hand.

"Is he alright?" Knuckles asked, worriedly.

I was about to say I didn't care, until I heard Amy crying over the hedgehog that told her he wasn't interested. I sighed. I placed my fingers on his throat, searching for his pulse. It was there, and it was strong. I lowered my ear; his breath was wheezy, and very meek.

I raised my head up. "He's alright! He's just exhausted himself. Let him get some sleep, and he'll be fine." I said, dull as the days are in Westopolis.

"You sure?" Amy asked, tears trailing down her red cheeks. I nodded. I picked Sonic up, and put him on my back. Closest place to the spot, besides my apartment, was Tails' house. "Where are you taking him?" Amy asked.

I sighed. I was too annoyed with her, still. "To Tails' house. He'd have equipment to take care of him." I explained.

"Why you, then?" She asked. I knew she wanted to hold him, and honestly, I wanted her to. "Because, it's like Knuckles said,...I'm the fastest one here." I proclaimed.

She was just about to cling to me, I could tell, but I dashed off before she could. It was bad enough of how weird my day went, I didn't need her to clasp my neck, cursing me through the whole time Sonic was unconscious. It happened three times already, and I didn't want a fourth, considering she acted like a nut case through it all.

Besides, it's not like I wanted to take him. Hell, I would've liked to let the robot crush him. However, I'm not one for letting Eggman get his ways, and the fact was I didn't know if it was just exhaustion; it could have been worse, and we wouldn't have been able to tell, from where we were standing.

I ran straight through the streets of Central, and into the jungled mess called the Mystic Ruins; hoping Sonic wouldn't wake up before I dropped him off. I finally made it to Tails' home. The roof was red, the walls were yellow, and the door was also red. Not much more to say. I raised a hand, and knocked on his door.

-- Tails' POV

I ran to the door, as I heard the pounding upon its wood. I opened the door, and let out a gasp. In my doorway was Shadow carrying his rival/look-a-like, Sonic, on his back. "Shadow, what happened?!" I asked, startled.

He rolled his eyes, as if expecting the reaction. "Eggman, and his now-destroyed robot. That's what happened." He said, blankly. I stepped aside, and let him in. "Ya got a place to check him, or something. I don't want Pinkie on my back, when she gets here." He said.

I nodded, and lead him into a part of my lab. It had scanners, as to check someones health. He placed Sonic on the bed-like machinery, then stood next to me, waiting for me to start the scan.

I turned the machine on, and the computer began to show Sonic's status. I smiled, seeing as nothing serious came up. "Looks like your first diagnoses was correct; Sonic's tired, and needs some sleep. Not much we can do about it, but make sure he listens." I said.

Shadow looked down at me, from where he was standing; looking annoyed, and barely interested. I sighed. "Did something happen, between you two, today?" I asked.

He turned around, and began to walk towards the door. "Don't wanna talk about it." He bluntly, leaving me alone with my azure friend.

-- Shadow's POV

I went into his living room; green walled, yellow carpeting, and windows of large proportion. Beneath them was a brown couch, in the closest corner was a black chair, and opposite the couch, was another couch, light red. In between the two couches was a glass coffee table, and at the opposite side of the room, from where I was standing, was a TV that nearly covered the whole wall, near the doors that lead to the dining room.

I lied back on the brown couch, trying to get relaxed for the first time today. I spread my legs out, and put my right hand behind my head, and the other grabbing the nearby remote.

I flicked through several channels, and found nothing good on. I looked up at the clock; it was already past eleven, and I didn't plan on staying up; then again, Tails' house is in a different time zone, than mine, so it made sense it was late; where I live it would be passed eight.

However, with how my day went, I didn't care what time it was back in my apartment. I turned the TV off, and shifted my body to its side. I scrunched up, slightly, before closing my eyes, and falling asleep

-- Knuckles' POV

From where we were at, it was past 11:30 by the time we got to Tail's house. Amy knocked on the door, rapidly. Tails, finally opened the door.

"You guys might wanna be quiet." Tails hushed us.

"Where's Shadow, and how's Sonic?" Amy growled, getting her hammer out.

Tails swallowed something in his throat, hard. "Sonic's gonna be okay. It's like Shadow said, he's exhausted! As for Shadow, himself, he's crashed on the couch. Whatever happened before the fight looked like it was twice as exhausting. He's sleeping it out." He answered.

Amy was about to stomp her way to Shadow, before I grabbed her shoulder. She turned her head, and glared at me. I shook my head; Shadow had it bad enough, already, he didn't need help from Amy. She growled at me, but sighed, letting her shoulders relax. She looked back at Tails. "Can we see Sonic?" She asked.

Tails nodded, and lead us to his lab. Sonic was resting on one of his scanner-bed-things, I don't know what he calls them. Amy ran to the cobalt blue hedgehog, and clasped his hand, like she did when he first knocked out. She let stray tears run down her face as she stared at his unconscious form.

Somewhere along the lines, I saw Sonic's eyes twitch.

-- Sonic's POV

I remembered the battle, and then falling, but the rest was a blur. My eyes were still sealed in darkness, and I felt too numb to feel anything. My eyelids opened, to see a ceiling above me. I lifted my head, and began to take in my surroundings.

I was in Tails' lab, and on one of those scanners he built. In front of my lying position was Amy, and Knux, and right next to me was Tails. "Hey, guys!" I croaked out. I felt tired, and it was painful to lift my head up.

"Sonic!" Amy called, clinging to my neck.

I winced. Not just because of the pain; it was way too weird around Amy. "Hey, hey! Ames, I'm okay!" I yelled out.

She clinged tighter than before, and began to sob. "I-I was s-s-so worried." It felt like a sop-opera.

"It's alright, I'm okay, Amy! I'm just a little confused, is all." I assured her.

"What do ya mean, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Well, here's one question: how the hell did I get here?" I asked. It was confusing enough.

"Shadow brought you hear a little less than an hour ago." Tails exclaimed.

My eyes widened, slightly. Shadow? Carry me? That would have been a dream come true, if I were awake for it. "Speaking of Shadow, where is he? He head back home, or something?" I asked.

"Believe it, or not, he's crashed on Tails' couch. He's been sleeping only a little after he put you there." Knuckles said. I would've smiled, in fact I did. "Can I talk to Sonic for a minute? It's important, and can't wait." Knuckles said.

"You can tell us!" Amy said, standing up, and crossing her arms. "No offense, Ames," I started. She turned her head. "it's kinda personal! Need to know, and, right now, you guys don't need to know." I joked.

I heard a couple chuckles. "Okay, Sonic!" Amy said, with a nod. The two left, and Knuckles shut the door behind him.

"How'd he end up carrying me?" I asked.

Knuckles chuckled. "Same way he was convinced to help you fight the robot." He answered, with a smile.

I chuckled. "Do you think there's a chance?" I asked.

Knuckles smirked. "Maybe, but we're gonna need some help, if you're gonna get him." Knuckles pointed out. I nodded, my smile growing. There was a chance! It made me feel so happy! "Get some sleep, Sonic! Ya might be able to catch him before he leaves." Knux said, the smirk still on his face.

I nodded. "Night, Knux!"

"G'night, Sonic!" He said, shutting the light off, then leaving the room. I closed my eyes, and dreamed of great dreams; where Shadow, and I were together.

* * *

here we go. also, the next chap will have a song in it. hope u enjoyed.


	6. fireflies

ok, guys, i got the idea 4 this chapter from the song Fireflies by Owl City

* * *

"Chapter Six;  
Fireflies"

-- Knuckles' POV

It was five in the morning, on Angel Island, and at Tails' place, but where our help was, it was nine. I grabbed the communicator, and put in her code, then waited for her to answer. "Yeah, Knucklehead?" I heard her ask with a sigh. "If it's not important, hang up!" She said.

I got fumed. "LISTEN, BAT GIRL!" I shreiked into the communicater. I heard her groan, then go silent. I smiled, feeling satisfied. "I got a job for you, in one of your best categories." I said.

Silence. Then, "Go on!" She said.

Perfect! "Sonic needs help getting the one he likes to like him back." I said.

She laughed. "With his charms, he can get any girl he wants." She said.

"Yeah, but you didn't let me tell you who he likes." I seduced her into suspense.

"Well, which girl on Mobius wouldn't want him?" She asked, annoyed.

I laughed. "I didn't exactly say it was a girl, Rouge." I brought up.

I heard a gasp. "Who's the guy?" She asked. I smirked, ever so slightly.

-- Rouge's POV

I sat in my dining room, drinking some jewel-line tea; my own recipe, waiting for Knuckles to answer; he was taking his time. The room was painted purple, and the carpeting was black. The table was in front of a large window, with white curtains, with four chairs circling it.

"C'mon, tell me!" I barked, slamming my hand on the glass table.

"Ya wouldn't believe me if I told you." I growled.

"I might!" I argued.

"Alright!" He said, proudly. I waited, tapping my fingers on the table. I heard him sigh. "Shadow." He answered, smugly.

I could have sworn I was about to fall out of my seat, as my eyes widened. Shadow? I felt bad for him. Those two were completely different, and Sonic actually liked him. Ha! To think Mobius was actually gonna die soon. I, then, thought about Amy, which who was told by Sonic, he didn't want her as a girlfriend. It also explained why Sonic was calm whenever someone called him gay. "No wonder he doesn't feel right with Amy." I said.

"Yep! Can ya give us a hand?" He asked.

I thought it over. The chances of those two coming together were one and million. But then, I remembered the saying: "opposites attract." I smirked. "Does Shadow like him?" I asked.

"He might." Knuckles answered.

"Then, why not?" I said.

"Great! Get to Tails' place, now! Sonic, and Shadow are still there, and we need to make sure Shadow doesn't leave before we get things together." He said.

"Be right there!" I said. I got dressed, and raced out the door, flying to Two-Tails' place.

-- Knuckles' POV

I met up with Rouge only a couple minutes later, on Tails' doorstep. "Hiya!" She said.

I hushed at her. She arched a brow. "Shadow's sleeping in the living room. We have to sneak past him!" I whispered. Rouge sighed, but nodded.

I opened the door slowly. Rouge flew passed the living room, quietly, as I silently shut the door. I quickly ran, as I heard Shadow groan. When I made it to Rouge, we looked at Shadow; he just turned onto his other side, and scrunched his body into a tighter ball.

We heaved out a deep sigh, then made our way to the room I left Sonic in. We entered the room, and to our surprise, the lights were on, and Sonic was awake, staring at the ceiling. He looked up, as he heard the door shut.

-- Sonic's POV

I was surprised enough that I woke up at four o'clock, but what surprised me more is when I heard the door open over an hour later. I sat up, to face my audience, and smiled. "What took you so long?" I asked. I'm no morning person, so I'm not surprised that they were shocked to see me awake.

Real soon, we were in Tails' dining room, trying to keep quiet so Shadow wouldn't wake up. The dining room had two entry ways; from the kitchen, behind my seat, and from the living room, where Shadow was sleeping. The walls were painted sky blue, and the tiles, white. There was a sliding door that lead to the ruins.

"So, Knux, why is Rouge here?" I asked him.

"Because, she's gonna help us."

"Aw, no, Knuckles! C'mon!" I whined. The last thing I wanted was to work with a girl; it was hard being near them, and being near a girl, like Rouge, is even worse.

He sighed, and she huffed at me, and turned away. "Look, Sonic! I know you don't like hanging around girls, but Rouge is the one who knows Shadow, the best. She's also a romance expert! If you want Shadow to love you back, you'll need her help." He stated.

I saw Rouges smirk form, as she turned her head back, glancing at us through the corner of her eye. I sighed. I knew he was right, but I didn't want her to help, expert, or not. "Alright! Let's hear it!" I said, placing out an arm.

Rouge turned around, and faced us, a pleasant smile on her face. "Well, don't expect a saving-your-life routine to work; with Shadow, you need more of an edge." She started.

"Well, no duh! We already figured that part out." I told her.

"Then, here's what I suggest you do: find a common interest. When I look at this, Sonic, you're the uke, while Shadow is the seme. You're the girlie figure, and he's the guy figure. Just do it the same ways girls do: find a common interest, then take the window of opportunity." She added.

I sighed. "I don't even know what Shadow likes besides guns, knives, and violence." I said.

"You know he likes being alone." Rouge pointed out. That was true. "Whenever Shadow's alone, he's thinking, no matter what time of day it is. He likes strolling on slow walks, and staring off into space. Try using that to your advantage!" She said. She got up, and started dragging Knuckles to the back door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, getting up, my back to the living room entrance.

Rouge pointed behind me. I heard moans from the living room that told me that Shadow would wake up, soon. "He likes over-easy eggs." She whispered, winking at me, before running out the back door.

"Good luck!" Knuckles said, leaving. I sighed.

I went into the kitchen; the tiled floor was various colored with purples, blues, reds, oranges, and yellows. The walls were dark green, and there was a small window above a sink. The rest had the works; counters, drawers, cupboards, an oven, stove, microwave, toaster, and fridge. I opened the fridge, and grabbed a carton of eggs.

-- Shadow's POV

I woke up to the smell of something cooking. Eggs. I sat up, slowly, and looked at the clock. It was twenty-two minutes past six. I got up, and walked into the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw Sonic, wide awake, making all sorts of foods.

"Morning!" He said, turning his head towards me. I ignored him, and looked around. On the pan was a set of eggs, nearly done; on the counter next to the stove, was another bowl of yolk. I stared at him. "Well, only a couple minutes ago, I heard you moaning, and I was already awake, so I thought I'd make you breakfast, after what you did, for me, yesterday." He explained.

He would have done it, even if it hadn't happened. However, all I actually got to eat the day before was only a drink, and that was my coffee. I made my way past him, and threw him a thanks.

I sat down at the dining room table, and noticed how three of the chairs were pulled out, and the others weren't. Sonic came in, and set a plate in front of me. There were over-easy eggs, two strips of sausage, and three strips of bacon. He set a plate down with the exact kind of food, and the exact same amount, right next to me. He went back into the kitchen. When he returned, he put a glass, and a cup of black in front of me. He put a glass in front of his breakfast, but no coffee, to my relief.

He sat down, and ate his food, practically horking it down. I ate slowly; it wasn't half bad, but I refused to let him know. I was more concerned about who was here, earlier. "You like it?" I heard Sonic ask.

I turned my head towards him; he reminded me of Amy when she'd ask him that very same question on her cooking. His face was begging for an answer, and hoping for a good one. "Whatever." I said, turning back to my food.

We continued to eat in silence. I was still curious as to who was here, but knew that the only way to get answer. I heaved out a sigh, and purposely made it loud, so Sonic could hear. "So, Faker, who was here, this morning?" I asked.

Sonic froze, a strip of bacon sticking out of his mouth, and his eyes filled with shock. "What do you mean?" He asked. I pointed to the messed up line of chairs. He chuckled, nervously. "Oh, that! Tails, and Amy were around, earlier, checking on me. We talked for a bit, then they left." He answered, calmly.

I didn't believe him. It was someone else, but until I figured out who, I had to deal with his answer. I simply nodded, then went back to my breakfast.

-- Sonic's POV

I let out a mental sigh of relief. If he heard Knuckles, and Rouge were here, he'd be on them, like glue. I went back to eating.

I thought about what Rouge said. It was true, unlike me, Shadow takes his time to think, getting to places, and to talk. He and I were different, but there had to be something that told him we were more alike. I, then, remembered my spot; the place I always go at night. Shadow may have been a nonexilerent type, but I did know he had curiosity, to him. It gave me an idea. "Hey, Shadow?" I questioned.

"What, Faker?" He asked, annoyed.

"I was wondering, you like night walks, right?" I asked, turning to him.

He looked back, raising a brow. "Yeah, where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Hmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you, I mean, I don't think you would like to hear about it." I said, turning my back to the ebony hedgehog.

"Hear about what?!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the table.

I mentally smirked; I had him at the climax, too eager for him to stop wondering what happened. I turned to face him. "Well, I have this spot I always go to, it's calm, and peaceful; only place I get away from everyone, I was wondering if you wanted to see it." I told him.

He raised a brow, again. "What's so special about it, besides the fact, you're the only one who knows about it?" He asked.

I smiled at him. "You'll have to come with me, to figure it out!" I said.

-- Shadow's POV

I growled. The faker wanted me interested, and he held me on a fishing hook, almost completely reeled in; curse my curiosity. "Fine! When?" I asked.

Sonic's smile became more smug; I knew he got what he wanted. "One o'clock, tomorrow morning. Meet me at my place!" He said, bringing his clean plate into the kitchen.

I mentally slapped myself; it's what he wanted, and I just gave it to him. So much for paying no mind to him; Sonic was starting to find ways to get me closer to him. I sighed, and went into the kitchen, to rinse my plate off. When I placed it into the dishwasher, I went outside, then chaos controlled to my apartment, ready to call Knuckles for some more advice; it wasn't working.

-- Knuckles' POV

I sat in front of the Master Emerald, with Rouge hovering around me. "So, what do you think Sonic's gonna do?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Sonic's unpredictable, but knowing him, he's figured something out, by now." I answered her. It was true! No matter how well you know Sonic, he's unpredictable, and comes up with ideas you'd never thought possible, fro time-to-time.

She landed, in front of me, then sat down, facing me. "I wonder what he did." Rouge said. I only shrugged, again.

My head popped up, as I heard my communicator beep Shadow's code. I gave Rouge a sign to be quiet. With a nod from her, I pushed to button. "What is it, Shadow?" I asked.

Rouge smirked, knowing something happened. "Remember that advice you gave me?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"It doesn't work!" He screeched at me. Rouge was trying her best not to respond, due to her hypersensitive ears. "Sonic has me going with him, somewhere, after midnight, tonight." Shadow said.

I smirked. Sonic grasped a hold of Shadow's curiosity, no doubt. "Okay, you're right, that's a problem! Just act unimpressed; Sonic won't be able to improvise with that." I said.

"Alright! Thanks!" He grumbled.

"Good luck!" With that, I disconnected him. I then began to burst out, laughing, holding my stomach up, trying not to fall to the floor.

Rouge, who had just recovered from Shadow's yelling, turned to me, with curious eyes. "What is it?" I could barely breathe, so I couldn't answer.

She, soon, slapped me, out of my laughing state. "Sorry!" I said, my voice still a bit shaken by the laughter. I cleared my throat. "Sonic has this secret spot that he hasn't shown anybody, not even me, but he said that he always goes there after midnight. I have a feeling that Shadow will be amused, if Sonic got his curiosity up, and got him to come." I explained.

She began to chuckle. Within a couple seconds, we were both laughing.

-- Sonic's POV

I was so excited. It was almost one in the morning, and Shadow was going to be here, soon. I finished packing up the food, then used a spoon to check, and make sure my quills were nice, and neat, like they always are.

I heard a knock at the door; Shadow was here! I quickly ran to the door, and opened it to see my ebony man. "Hey, Shadow!" I said. I prefer his nickname, but I also remember his reaction to when I call him that, so I decided to wait until I was closer to him.

He groaned. "Hi, Sonic!" He grumbled. He wasn't happy, but he soon would be.

I smiled. "Ready to go?" I asked, coming out, and shutting the door.

He heaved out a sigh. "Let's just get this over with!" He barked.

I walked up to him, hooked his left arm, with my right, and began to lead him down the streets.

-- Shadow's POV

It was way too weird! I felt bad enough I told him I would come, but for him to drag me around, so happily, as if were doing _'that thing,'_ it creeped me out. I don't prefer using the actual term; it makes my stomach churn, twist, and squeeze, all at once.

I was put out of my thoughts, when Sonic dragged me into the forest the town kept off limits; it made some sense, but why would Sonic choose this place? He dragged me further, and further, until I began to hear these strange sounds; they weren't horrifying, but they weren't comforting either.

"Sonic, where are you taking me?" I asked.

He smirked. "It's a surprise!" He told me. I growled. If I hated one thing about him, it's how he avoids the subject. He continued to lead on. I looked back, thinking of how I could leave instantaneously; if Sonic was clinging to me, it would be hard. "We're here!" Sonic said.

I turned around, and saw something I didn't expect. It was an oasis with a waterfall, rushing into a flowing river. The feild was amazing, and the cliff's hieght, to say the least, was impressive. I was surprised no one noticed. "How could this place be a secret?" I questioned, staring out at it.

"Since they couldn't cut through the forestl, because of some endangered animals, it's kept off limits. I sneak in here, a lot, and no one notices." He explained.

I looked down. It would make sense, but what I didn't understand was why he chose this place. It was calm, peaceful, and, as to my shock, quiet. "Why would you pick a place, like this?" I asked, astounded.

He stared at me bewildered, then smiled. "There's more to this place, then what it seems Shadow. C'mon!" He began to drag me further, leaving the basket in the feild.

-- Third Person's POV

_**You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Lit Up The World As I Fell Asleep**_

Sonic lead Shadow through the vast meadow, towards the lake, where several fireflies flew around. Sonic held out a finger, as one flew to him. It landed on it. Sonic showed Shadow, who seemed rather puzzled.

_**Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere**_

The firefly flew off, as they gathered towards the river. You could barely tell, unless you squinted your eyes, but it looked at though tears fell from the bugs, and dropped into the river, but it was just their own legs dropping into the water, slightly.

_**You'd Think me Rude  
But I Would Just Stand And Stare**_

Sonic pointed up, to where the moon was in a crescent form, and the stars gleamed bright. It was a gorgeous sight, and Shadow could only stare at it with the azure hedgehog.

_**I'd Like To make Myself Believe  
That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather  
Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems**_

Sonic sighed. "Sometimes, I wish night could last forever." He admitted. Shadow, confused as to why he confessed such a thing, could only help, but wonder if he wanted the night to end. He was already heading into denial. "C'mon, I still have more to show you!"

Sonic egan to drag the ebony towards the western base of the cliff. They stopped, and Shadow stared at what was there; a choa garden, with so many choas, he couldn't count them all.

_**Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs**_

The choas, soon, spotted them, and toppled them both, unable to tell which one was Sonic. Shadow struggled underneath the hugging choas, but stopped as he heard the bubbling sound of laughter. He turned his head, and saw Sonic was being tickled to death by the little creatures. They all soon, got up, and dragged the two hedgehogs, themselves.

_**As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance**_

The choas were now joined in a circle, holding hands with the ones next to them, including the older hedgehogs. They began to dance in a circle; Shadow uncomfortable with it, but still enjoying it, slightly. Sonic was having fun with the little guys, laughing as he continued with them. They soon stopped.

_**A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sockhop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread**_

The choas began to make their regular calls, as they flew over the hedgehogs, guilding them. "It explains the sound..." Thought Shadow. They were lead to a larger dance party of choas, who had used a small crystal for a disco ball, and using the moonlight for the light's reflection. It was barely up, though.

_**I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep**_

They were dragged there, the choas, continuing to crowd them, and starting to crawl up them, until, suddenly, Sonic lost balance, and landed on Shadow, making him fall backwards. It felt like heaven on his furry chest, but it also felt embarressing. Shadow felt that humiliation rise in him.

Soon, Sonic found himself laughing. Shadow, unable to contain himself anylonger, soon began to laugh with his cobalt friend.

_**Leave My Door Open Just A crack  
Please Take Me Away From Here**_

Sonic lead Shadow up the mountainous patheway, and lead him to the water fall, about a good fifty feet above the ground, and the water. They went behind the waterfall, and into a dark cave.

_**Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac  
Please Take Me Away From Here**_

Sonic tensed up as he lead Shadow up the cave stairs, no light to guild them.

_**Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep  
Please Take Me Away From Here**_

Sonic lead Shadow out of the cave, and revealed a small bit of forestation that was atop of the cliff. Surprisingly Shadow tripped, and landed on Sonic, soon cursing himself for doing so, by accident.

_**When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep**_

Sonic soon got out from underneath Shadow, feeling his cheeks burst red. He lead Shadow further through the small forestation.

_**To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes**_

They soon, found more fireflies, near the river that lead tto the waterfall.

_**I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell**_

Sonic seemed to have saddened when they began to fly away.

_**But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizzare  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar**_

Sonic brought out a jar, and caught a couple fireflies. He showed them to Shadow, who could only smile. He, then, dragged Shadow further.

_**I'd Like To make Myself Believe  
That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather  
Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep**_

Sonic, and Shadow stared at the moonlit river, that guilded them to the edge of the cliff, both seemed deep in thought. They were both smiling though, Shadow's more sad than happy.

_**I'd Like To make Myself Believe  
That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather  
Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep**_

Shadow, and Sonic made it to the cliff, staring out at the feild, that seemed to have blossomed under the moonlight that guilded them, that night.

_**I'd Like To make Myself Believe  
That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say I'd Rather  
Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams**_

Sonic pointed out to where the city was. Shadow stared at the luminated area, and stared; such a thing he'd never even imagine. "Hey, Shadow!" Sonic said. Shadow turned, to face his dopleganger. "Even though, you know, I tricked you to coming here, I hope that you saw as much good in it, as I did." He said, wrapping his arms around the ebony's neck, and resting his head on his shoulder.

Shadow, slightly tensed, sighed. _"Not as bad as I thought it would be..."_ He thought.

* * *

this is the longest chapter i've ever typed. i hoped u liked it.


	7. struck down

"Chapter Seven;  
Struck Down"

-- Sonic's POV

When I heard Shadow's silence, it was like saying the words I needed to hear. I felt relieved. I enjoyed my time, and glad he was, somewhat, was having a good time, as well. I bet he wasn't expecting this, at all.

It gave me a good feeling. I heard the sounds of the choas, heading for the field. I, then, remembered the basket of food I left there. I got off of Shadow, and ran to it, before the choas could get it.

I, luckily, got it just before they could munch on the food. It was one of Shadow's favorites, and took a lot of work to get it right. Shadow, just came, looking a little confused.

-- Shadow's POV

"What's in there that's so important?" I asked, slightly irritated with the hedgehog, who nearly trampled me when he ran off. He turned to face me, chuckling nervously.

He soon sighed. "I found a recipe, you said you liked what it was called, so I made it, for you." He answered. Now, I was completely creaped out. I never expected him to actually listen.

I sighed, and sat down on the grassy plain. Sonic had pulled out 'Zenzon Muriki.' I did have it once, and it was good. However you don't really expect someone to get the recipe off the Internet when it came from an uncharted island. That incident was both humiliating, yet extraordinary. It was one of few times Sonic, and I, got along.

The dish looked as gruesome as I remembered it to be. I scooped up the green covered meat, and swallowed. My eyes bulged out, slightly; it tasted better than when I last tried it. "You like it?" He asked, nervously.

There was no hiding this. I put the plate down, and turned towards him, just as I swallowed it. "It tastes just like it did the first time!" I said. He smiled, knowing what I said the first time I tried it.

Now, of course I wanted to leave, but I knew Sonic as the talking type. So, when I got up, he grabbed my hand, firmly. I looked down, and found myself gazing into his emerald orbs.

For some reason, I couldn't avert my eyes. We stayed where we were, silently staring into the others' eyes. _"Why am I staring at him? Why can't I move my line of view?"_ I wondered, looking down at Sonic.

-- Sonic's POV

We were just staring at each other! I loved looking into his eyes, but could only question why he was staring back for a change.

I saw the confusion that masked his threatening eyes. For the first time in awhile, I saw passed them. His loneliness, his pain, and his lust for something to make the hurt go away.

I understood, now. Shadow was afraid! He was clinging onto his past, and to Maria. He was searching for someone who could help, but he didn't know who he could trust; it's a wonder why he's actually on our side! Shadow was unsure of anybody around him to be a help, though, because he was also afraid they'd also cause him more pain in the end.

My eyes began to water when I saw his struggle. I didn't want to see him this way! There was a long silence, just staring at each other a little longer. I finally spoke. "Shadow?" I questioned in a soft whisper, my anguish evident to all who could hear. Shadow, snapped out of his trance, gave me a questioning look. "Why don't you speak out? Why don't you try to give someone a chance?" I asked.

Shadow's eyes widened, then looked away from mine, trying to evade my stare.

-- Shadow's POV

I stared into the hedgehog's eyes. He wanted me, I could tell, but he looked like he was at a loss. For some reason, this happy-go-lucky, overconfident, obnoxious, stubborn, annoying hedgehog seemed way out of character.

Come to think of it, there was always something about him I never got. Sonic had a lot of friends, and fans, and would always speak out, but for some reason, his family was never mentioned, nor his childhood. This confused me. Sonic liked talking about past events, why haven't I heard any of these?

I was puzzled as I tried to search for answers, but was pushed out when I heard Sonic speak. "Shadow?" He questioned, in a hushed tone. I looked down at him, only just realizing the tears that had just begun to fall from his eyes. He sounded concerned, and scared. "Why don't you speak out? Why don't you try to give someone a chance?" He asked me.

My eyes widened. I looked away, not wanting his pity. How? How could he see through me? I shook my head, then looked back at him. "What are you talking about, Faker? I don't need anybody!" I told him.

Sonic stood up slightly, and wrapped his arms around my neck. He let his head drop some, leaving it against my chest. I felt my heart race, and I could feel my face light up in embarrassment, as his calm breathing was blown against my neck.

-- Sonic's POV

It wasn't rocket science! I could tell he was lying. When I placed my head on his chest, my ear was to his heart, and I was looking up at him. He was a bit taller, so he can look down at me, but I still wanted him to look down just to see I care.

I felt his heartbeat pick up. He was embarrassed, I could tell. For him to feel shy, about a lot of personal subjects, was natural. "Shadow, who are you trying to fool? You let your guard down, the mask you have is easy to see behind, and right now, I see a pained hedgehog with only one fear: opening up, and getting hurt in the end." I told him.

Shadow scoffed, then turned away. "Yeah, right!" He said.

'Still not buying it, dude!' That's what I wanted to say, anyways, but I'm not gonna be that person, now. Not when he needs someone to help him passed his problems. "Shadow, I care about you, and I know you're not happy! Ever since Maria died, you grew angry, sad, and alone. It got better when you joined us, but it doesn't mean it helped when you barely opened up. You want someone to help you, someone who's like Maria. Who can feel your pain, and I can feel it right now. You think you can't get that, though, because you know that the first person you meet isn't gonna be the one. I know that mine wasn't! But, still, even if you don't want me, you do need somebody, and I want to be that somebody. I know you're afraid of losing comfort, Shadow! You don't have to be scared! I'll be here, to listen, maybe not as your boyfriend, but as your friend, still." I told him.

Shadow's eyes had saddened, and he began to shake, uncontrollably. He fell to his knees, making me to fall with him, my hands still in the same position. I felt his head on my shoulders, and felt something wet, and warm. I didn't know that Shadow could cry, but I was pretty sure he needed to.

I pulled myself up, my chin on his shoulder, and my hand on his back, slowly stroking it. The ebony in my arms began to sobbing harshly. I felt his real pain, and now, all I could do was hope he'd stop soon.

-- Shadow's POV

I don't know what came over me! When he finished his exclamation, I saw through so many of my memories, that I just couldn't stand through it all. Now, I was crying on Sonic's shoulder.

I felt stupid! Pathetic! Weak, even! It was too much for me to take in one sitting. I wasn't surprised by Sonic's actions, though.

He was pitying me, that I know. "It's okay!" He whispered to me. I ignored it. "It's okay, Shadow! I know you're in pain. I may not know how it feels, but I know you're struggling through it. So, please, don't ignore this! I want to help you! I know you don't like pity, Shadow, but I swear to you, my doing this is more than that. I care about you! Just talk, and I'll listen, okay?" He told me.

I didn't want to listen anymore. I struggled through Sonic's grip, but he only tightened his hold. I just wanted him to let go! I continued my way through the struggle. Sonic's grip didn't loosen any.

I finally caved. I stopped moving, fewer tears racing down my cheeks. I rested my head against Sonic's, as my breath came out wearily. I felt tired, and I didn't have the strength to look Sonic, dead on.

I somehow found myself drawing nearer to him. After that, though, my mind just drifted.

-- Sonic's POV

I could see his exhaustion, but his head against mine, I was so tempted to feel the others' lips, but I tried my best to restrain myself. Slowly, I saw Shadow's face become closer, his eyes closing.

That's when I felt it.

His lips pressing against my own. He withdrew, and refilled the gap between us several times over. I finally held him in place, returning the tender touch of his lips with my own. His tongue forced its entry into my mouth, making me moan of pure pleasure. I thrusted my tongue into his mouth, tasting him, and it was so good! I felt him suck on my lips, his tongue searching for a new area to explore.

I was forced down, onto my back, the ebony holding me tightly, continuing to gain a relief from his thirst. It was like that for a little while, but he then just settled with pressing his lips against mine, and allowing his tongue to roam my mouth. I just wished that it could have lasted.

-- Shadow's POV

I could only continue to taste whatever it was, because it felt so good, it made me forget the pain. I couldn't remember what it was that made me feel better, but it was enough. I had forgotten my surroundings, the happenings, or who I was with.

Time soon caught up with me, though.

I opened my eyes to realize what I was doing. I-Sonic-we were kissing!!! I sprang off the cobalt hedgehog, wiping my mouth, and cursing myself for allowing this to happen.

"Shadow, I'm sorry! I don't know what happened! Shadow I-"

I raced off, trying to get as far away from him as I could. Pretty soon, though, I heard him start after me.

-- Sonic's POV

"Shadow!" I called, as I raced after him. I didn't want him to feel hurt, I was just trying to help! The whole kiss must of been out of his own subconscious. "Shadow, wait! I just wanna talk!" I told him.

He ignored me, and dashed on ahead towards his the city. Before I could say anymore, though, by the time we reached the entrance, Shadow chaos controlled away, probably back to his apartment.

I stopped in the middle of the road, only a few feet ahead of where he disappeared, and fell to my knees. I slammed my fist into the concrete as I felt my tears reform. I blew it! I just blew it, and I knew it!

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" My head darted up, as I came to face a green hedgehog in a red motorbike, with blue eyes, scars across his chest, and wearing a black jacket, green, and black shoes, and red sunglasses.

I growled glaring up at him in a way, I bet, Shadow himself could find intimidating. "What do you want, Scourge?!" I yelled up at him. He grew his maniacal smirk, chuckling as he did so.

* * *

hope u enjoyed! sry it took so long! i'll try, and update faster.


	8. pain and confusion

**Warning!!!: Graphic scenes coming up! the story is rated M for a reason, so, if u dont want to b grossed out, dont read!**

* * *

"Chapter Eight;  
Pain and Confusion"

-- Shadow's POV

When I reappeared in front of the building, I went up the wooden stairway, and into my apartment. I slammed the door shut, and leaned back against it, breathing heavily. My mind was still trying to accept what I had just done.

I didn't want it to, so naturally, I stayed like that for awhile. I thought it over. Why had I done that? Why were we kissing, and why was I doing so, willingly?

It made me pace back and forth with my living room. It wasn't my fault, it was his! I continued to tell myself just that, and nearly accepted it, too, until something else came up in my mind. Why I was enjoying it.

I shuddered. That was no clear cutting mystery, more complex. I was the one who kissed Sonic first, I was the one who drew him further into it, and in a way, I might as well have been enjoying it more than he.

That did it!

I ran straight to my bathroom, and let out fresh vomit into the toilet. I let my head hang there, knowing I wasn't any better. It was a struggle.

My mind was saying to get passed Sonic, but something was telling me to get closer to him. I shook my head; it was too confusing. I knew no such answer as to why it was happening, and what it all meant. _"That's just perfect! What will I do, now?"_ I thought, trying to get relief from my churning stomach.

-- Sonic's POV

I got up, and stood in a fighting position, ready to kick his ass. I was in no mood for this! "Relax, Blue Boy, I'm not here to fight ya!" He claimed, getting off his parked motorbike.

Scourge was unarmed, but I still didn't let my guard down much of any. "I'll ask again, then! What do you want?!" I was still steamed, so naturally, I yelled at him.

He chuckled, then walked forward. "Ya know, I was wondering why ya never liked girls, but now it makes sense! You like guys!" He started. I gritted my teeth, and growled at him. "Nothing to be ashamed of, though! There's always something about a man that makes them weird. Guess being gay is your weird trait." He added.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

He laughed for a couple moments. "I wasn't insulting you! What? Can't we talk, guy to guy, anthro to anthro?" He questioned me.

"What's there to talk to you about?!" I screeched.

He got closer, barely even an inch away. "Us! I know we don't get along, but I at least want to get to know the you within the final hour." He answered.

I raised a brow. "What do you-?" I didn't finish, because Scourge cut me off.

He grabbed my arms, and pulled me towards him. Here's the freaky part. He was kissing me! I didn't know he was bi, but sure as hell, my day just keeps getting better! I stood there, his arms around mine, making me immobile.

When his lips were released from mine, he spoke. "_Your_ final hour!" He finished, calmly. I couldn't say anymore, because, before I could, he knocked me unconscious.

-- Shadow's POV

When I got out of the bathroom, I heard echoes coming into the window. "Shut up!" The voice said. It sounded like a very pissed Sonic. Whatever was happening, he was pretty aggravated by it.

I shut it, last person I needed to hear was him. I went to my room, and got out of my shoes, socks, and gloves, and decided to go to bed, once again, deciding to sleep in seeing as how it was past five this time. I decided that I'd talk to someone about this, later.

-- Sonic's POV

I opened my eyes, slowly. The room was dark, and I was in a bed. I thought it all was a dream, and thankful for it. I tried to get up, and found one problem.

I couldn't move.

I looked at my arms. My wrists were tied up to the bed posts, and rather tightly, to add to it. My legs were no different. They were tied directly at the ankles; I was lucky to be able to bend.

"Hey, there, sleepyhead!" A voice called. I turned my head towards a rickety doorway, and a very happy looking Scourge. "Sleep well?" He asked walking over to the bed. I didn't like my chances here, simply because I had none. "Don't worry, Blue! We'll be able to have lots of fun, together, before the fireworks come in." He said, looking pleased at my frantic look.

My eyes widened. Fireworks?! He was going to kill me! But, still, what did he mean by 'fun?'

I didn't like the answer.

Scourge took off his sunglasses, and placed them on the nearby nightstand. He, then, took off his jacket, then sat on the bed, rather close to me. He took off his shoes, then climbed up the bed, and on top of me. I cowered slightly, not liking the closeness. Scourge had just removed my gloves, smirking as he did so. The nude hedgehog then went down the bed, thank God, and removed my shoes, and socks.

Now I was frightened about what was to come, hoping, and praying it wasn't what I thought it was. Karma just doesn't like me, though.

Once Scourge had put them on the floor, he turned back to me, his evil smile growing to a high standard. He climbed up the bed, somewhat, and lowered his head at my...sensitive area.

-- Third Person's POV

Scourge had just wrapped his tongue around Sonic's swollen member, making him shudder, groan. The discomfort had only gotten worse when his mouth had begun to engulf it. Sonic had tried to keep his whimpers as quiet as he could make them, but was failing as he felt the green rat's teeth chew a bit of the spot he was tasting.

Scourge had finally removed his mouth from the spot, and began to climb up the bed, keeping his body over Sonic's. Scourge had finally reached his next target. He began to bite at Sonic's throat, making the cobalt yelp at a high pitch, tears beginning to pile up in his eyes.

While doing this, the green hedgehog allowed his hands to roam the blue's body, not missing a single spot he could touch. When he reach his member, again, Sonic had let out a light scream, that went straight into his ear.

Scourge, chuckling at this, moved his hands towards Sonic's shoulders, and held his shaking body in the spot. The green maniac lifted his head, then pressed his lips against the others.

Sonic could barely breath as it was, and now, he had this guy blocking his main air passage. He tried to maintain breathing through his nose, while at the same time, stop Scourge from going any further.

It didn't work for long. Scourge, wanting the entry of Sonic's mouth, plugged his nose. Sonic knew that in order to keep himself alive he'd have to open his mouth, and give Scourge what he wanted, and he was not liking the fact.

He was beginning to turn red without fresh air, and by that point, he could feel himself losing consciousness. So, regretting what he had done, Sonic opened his mouth, getting the air he needed.

By that point, when Sonic got his breath, Scourge let his tongue thrust into the hedgehog's mouth, and allowed his lips to reconnect with Sonic's. He began to suck the hedgehog's mouth, forcing his tongue further into his mouth, and tasting more of him. Sonic couldn't help it much longer, and moaned as the green continued to search, feeling warm tears pool from his eyes, and run down his cheeks.

Scourge allowed the hedgehog gasp for air, and watching his tears begin to fall. He smirked, enjoying the others pain, and receiving shear pleasure from it.

When Scourge lowered his head to reconnect their lips again, Sonic rebelled against it by biting the offender's lower lip. Scourge jolted up with a yell, blood beginning to make its way out. "You fucking-!" Scourge finished what he said in quiet grumbles, reaching for his jacket. He searched his pocket, then brought out a light pink pill, a smirk on his face. He chuckled, as he turned back towards Sonic.

He plugged the hedgehog's nose, again, making him take in breaths from a barely open mouth. Scourge pried his mouth open, and forced the pill into the others mouth, and clamped his mouth shut, not moving it, no matter how much he struggled.

Finally, he heard the pill being swallowed, and removed his hands. Sonic couldn't speak, and he couldn't move. His body felt numb, and he knew things would only get worse.

Scourge was above Sonic once again. That was the worst of it all. Scourge lunged himself into Sonic, keeping a fast rhythm, and did so, for what felt like, hours. Sonic's tears began to strain once more, as the other continued the torment for most of the day.

* * *

dont say i didn't warn u! things will get more interesting, and you'll soon b seeing more of Shadow, trust me.


	9. missing

tried hard! plz, no flames!

* * *

"Chapter Nine;  
Missing"

-- Shadow's POV: Two Days Later

I was more stressed than ever! In all truth, I thought what the knucklehead would tell me would give me some relief, but boy was I wrong! As soon as I told him, he started laughing his ass off. I stopped talking to him about ten minutes later while he was still at it.

Still, I couldn't bare leaving my own home. I felt as if all of Mobius had watched us, and were laughing. I didn't have help this time, and now, I knew I was stuck.

My communicator beeped Tails' code. Hopefully, something to completely distract myself from that night, because I was getting tired of staying at home, for once. I pushed the button. "Yeah, Tails, what is it?" I asked as stern as I could make myself.

"Shadow, Sonic's missing!" He announced.

Oh, if there was a god out there, then he hated me, because I was that close to losing my figure, and having a nervous break down, simply by remembering what I did. "What do you mean?" I tried, holding myself together.

"Sonic hasn't been seen anywhere on Mobius! I checked his house, and anywhere else he'd regularly would go. GUN even checked Eggman's abandoned bases, and searched through the current one; they didn't find him! I also tried his communicator, and it's been disabled. Something's happened to him, but I don't know what!" He finished.

I was surprised, somewhat. Was his disappearance because I had run away from him? I pushed the thought aside, continuing the conversation. "When was the last time you heard from him?" I asked.

"The morning after Eggman's last attack. Knuckles said that you might have seen him, since you were planning on trying to get along! Do you have a clue as to where he might be?" He asked me.

This wasn't good. That morning I last saw him must have been where it came from. I then remember how mad Sonic sounded that morning, when I heard his yells echo into my apartment. If I had inspected into it, I might have stopped it! "I remember seeing him two days ago, at the gates to the town. He might be roaming around here!" I told him.

I heard him gasp of hope. I sure did hope that I was right about the idiot, because this wasn't a thing like him. "Could you check around, and see what you can find? I'll contact the others, to help with the search!" Tails told me.

I sighed. "Alright!" I said to him. With that, I disconnected him.

This was bad! Whatever had happened that night, after the incident, was probably worse than what had happened, that much my gut told me, and I didn't argue. I ran out of the apartment, and began my search. This much I could say, I knew that something bad was happening to him.

-- Sonic's POV

It hurt! Everything! My body, my head, and my stomach. I hadn't eaten in so long, and it was hurting me so much.

I heard the door bust open. I turned my head and saw Scourge, with the same evil smirk. "Hungry?" He questioned. He asked me that the day before, and had taunted me, by eating food in front of me. I remained silent, turning away from him. "Now, now, don't worry! Today, you get to eat it in front of me. Catch!" He threw an apple towards me.

I was so hungry, I would have taken it; would, but considering the fact of who gave it to me, I wasn't as quick. "What, so I could eat meth, or marijauna? I'm not gonna fall for that!" I spat at him.

He glared, then raised the same smile. "It's your choice! You can eat the food I give you, or we could have some more fun." He stated.

I froze. Last thing I wanted was the bastard touching me! I caved into demands, desperately.

I bit into the fruit, greedily; savoring the taste of the juices as I chewed it. I threw the thin core to the ground, catching my breath. I was tired, and I was hungry. But right now, I was a slave, and that's what Scourge was treating me like, and he's the only one who could allow it. As much as I wanted to rebel, I couldn't. I know he released my hands, and feet, but he made me so weak, that I had to rely on him until he was done with me.

I looked back at him, trying my best to remain conscious; if I was close to falling asleep, he would take advantage of it. He chuckled. "Who do you think you're fooling, I know you're tired!" He stated. He was right! "On your side, Blue!" He said, stepping closer. I was so nervous about what he'd do, but with him doing this to me, I was too tired to get passed it. He placed me on my side, and brought the blankets over us. Now, I was really gonna freak! He placed one arm around my waist, while the other one brought my underneath the curve of his neck. "Don't worry! I'll stay right here until you fall asleep." He said, kissing me neck.

Said statement was what I was afraid of, 'cause there was no sleeping with that face over you; you just know you'll either have nightmares, or wake up to one. I was so tired, though, I was about ready to pass out.

Scourge had stopped kissing me, and brought my body against his, and allowing his free hand to caress my cheek, slowly, and soothingly. I slowly forgot my surroundings, and drifted to sleep.

-- Knuckles' POV

Worst thing that could ever happen. Shadow had called, talking about the mistake he had made, and I just bursted out laughing. Sonic was one to realize one's true self eventually, and that moment was more than likely when he finally cracked Shadow. Then, two days later, I get a call claiming that Sonic had just disappeared. I asked Rouge to check everyplace we knew that Sonic would go, or places he knew of, and when she got back, she had no luck on him.

I sighed. _"Sonic, where are you?"_ I thought, as I continued to glide over Darkview; the town where Shadow lived.

-- Rouge's POV

I saw Shadow sulking on top of the only skyscraper that was in Darkview. He was out of it, and judging by what I heard, he was confused, and worried, purposely blaming himself for Sonic's disappearance.

I sighed, and landed. "Can't sulk about it, forever." I stated. Shadow looked back at me a glare upon his face.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned, as he turned back to his view over the city.

I shook my head with another sigh. I flew over to him, then sat down. "I'm talking about how you accidentally slipped tongue into his mouth." I answered, smirking as I did so.

-- Shadow's POV

I was shocked. The only person I told that about was Knuckles. I then remembered how Sonic gets advice from Knuckles whenever he's man-hunting, so it'd make sense that he'd talk to Rouge too. "Sonic got you involved?" I questioned.

"Actually, Knuckles! He believes Sonic's on the right path." I was gonna kill the knucklehead as soon as Sonic was found. "If anything, though, I think they're both right!" She told me. I looked at her, confused. "You felt relieved when Sonic talked to you, and deep down, you do have hidden feelings that you haven't allowed to blossom." She said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, right!" I retorted, turning away.

"It's clear as day, Shadow, admit it! You enjoyed kissing him, and you enjoy having Sonic around! You're in love with Sonic!" With that, she took her leave.

Me? Love Sonic? I couldn't even stand him! I paused at the thought, remembering what I had felt when I kissed him; sheer happiness. The thought was disturbing, but I couldn't get it to rid itself from my mind.

I got up, stretching out my legs, as I stared down at the city. I jumped off the building, picking up my run. _"Love Sonic? Yeah right!"_ I thought as I raced through the town.

* * *

worked hard. i promise it'll get better, i swear!


	10. found of tears

hey! update! i made sure tht the negatives would heave down, so, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Chapter Ten;  
Found of Tears"

- Sonic's POV

It hurt more than before. I was fighting as hard as I could as to not cry from my lying position, to not let my whimpers be heard, or scream at the top of my lungs with such agony. I couldn't! But Scourge was driving me to the brink of insanity; I wouldn't be able to take it much longer.

Finally, he stood up, wiping his mouth from the juices he had just borrowed from my private friend. He got dressed, looking away from me. I was thankful for that, it was painful just to see his face, but being fucked up by him is a different story.

When he finished, he turned back to me with a smirk on his face. "I'll be back here at eleven tomorrow night! Even you don't deserve to go without comfort. I'll be seeing you soon, love!" He bent over, and kissed my lips. I squirmed; I was trying to breathe normally still, and he just cut out my air passage. "I can't wait though," he whispered as he released me. I breathed as fast and as deeply as I could. "I'll finally be seeing how hot you can really make things!" He finished, turning around and leaving.

It was hard to believe. I was going to be killed by some lowlife, and it's even before I could see him again. I allowed myself to cry, this time, straight to sleep. _"Goodbye, everyone! Goodbye, Shadow! And Shadow,...I'm sorry!"_ I thought as I drifted unconscious.

- Shadow's POV

I had been running around for days! I stayed up late with Rouge, and got up early with Knuckles to continue our search of Darkview for the blue idiot. I was running on low rest, short meals, and way too much caffeine from coffee. To put it blunt, I was tired, but my pride wouldn't let me stop until I righted a wrong, until I knew Sonic was found.

Search would've taken less time if not, in fact twice as fast, if not for Amy calling me every five minutes of the day, asking if I found anything, and of course, out of being tired, and being frustrated, I yelled 'no,' then disconnected her.

Espio was suggesting I get some more sleep, but I didn't listen, and pushed myself forward. He would call on late nights, and early mornings, trying to get me to take a break, but I refused. I somehow saw myself getting sick, and Espio mentioned that I would sooner or later if I didn't.

Two days had passed since I was told Sonic was missing.

I didn't need any distractions, right now, though! I told them that I was checking the Graystone Area. Graystone was just a nickname given to the bad end of the town, and if you've lived their, you'd be lucky to make it out alive! When I told them this, I told them I'd call if I found anything, and I refused to stop until I found something that told me where Sonic went.

I found a few people within this destroyed part of town, but most claim to have not seen him. "Yeah, I saw him!" A female brown hedgehog told me after hours of searching, near sundown.

"Where? And When?" I questioned.

"Two nights ago, around here. Some green hedgehog had him on the back of his motorcycle."

"Did you recognize him?" I asked.

"Well, kinda, but the authorities don't come around unless you're 100% sure of the criminal you saw."

"Who did you recognize him as?" I asked. If I was right, she was leading me to a certain green rat.

"He looked like Scourge the Hedgehog. He drove down to the old Markinson building that's supposed to be blown up tomorrow night; it's not that far from here, and I was able to keep up with him." She explained.

Markinson Mansion was an abandoned place, and the smallest mansion on all of Mobius. It was being destroyed so that way a police station could be set up back here, but if Sonic was inside that old place, I had to get him out. I ran as fast as I could, until I reached the place. Very dreary. I found it hard to believe anyone lived there. And right there was where I saw him.

Scourge was out there, talking to some other guy on a blue motorcycle. "You bi people; I'll never get you!" He said in a country accent. With a shrug from Scourge, they drove off.

I took in that last sentence, and shuddered. I could only imagine what Scourge could have done to him, if he was, what I thought he was.

I ran inside, remembering the task at hand. I stood in the large, dark foyer, looking for a clue that could help me find him quicker. I stopped, suddenly, hearing soft cries, and groans. It had to be him, no one else could be here!

I raced off, up the stairs, searching for the source of the sound. What I found wasn't half as bad as I imagined; it was a million times worse.

- Sonic's POV

It hurt! Even when I slept, I couldn't help but groan out of the pain that damn, green rat caused me. I wanted to get out, but at the same time I thought it was for the best. After all, there wasn't a hedgehog that help me with loving arms; not the one I wanted, anyways.

I made my cries as loud as I could make them. I just needed a way to get it out, and this was the only way. I was prepared to accept everything coming at me.

I heard creaks through the halls. I figured that time went by quicker than I thought, and that he was back to do it again. I turned on my side, lowering my head at the door, waiting for that menacing laugh, but instead, I heard a voice of hope.

"Sonic!" A startled, deep toned person called. The footsteps rushed over towards me, and shifted over my body, probably using a knife, to untie my arms and legs. I looked up at my savior. It was Shadow!

- Shadow's POV

I was truly scared at what I saw; I couldn't hold in any of my anguish towards the blue hero. When I saw him look up at me, I saw that he was both thankful, and...scared. I had nearly forgotten what we had done that night, but I was too worried about him to care.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, and watched his reaction; a sudden cringe of pain. I was gonna kill that rat! I tried again, this time more gently, careful as to not harm him more than what was done. "Sonic, are you okay?" I asked, soothingly.

This was no time to be the bastard I knew I could be. Sonic was in pain, he was tortured, and I had a shooting schedule to make, but I had to make sure it wasn't severe.

Sonic, still slightly startled, was looking at me in sweet relief. I understood that, and continued to calm him to the best of my ability. He tried to nod, I could tell, but he was hurt too badly to even move his neck. He answered with his most favorite activity: talking. "Better, now that you're here." He forced a laugh, trying to sit up. The cringe of pain came back with a loud grunt.

I settled him back down, while kneeling down to make eye contact. "Don't move, it obviously hurts too much!" I told him, softly. Sonic was known for arguing; in my book, anyways, but as of this time, he didn't mind listening to me. He lied still, calming his breath, and smiled. He was relieved, and was happy I was there (there's a shock), but I could still see he was worried about that night. "We'll talk about it later!" I told him.

- Sonic's POV

I let out a sigh of relief. I, honestly, thought he still hated me. "Sonic, is Scourge the one who did this?" He asked, worry and anger boiling in him. I could tell that part of it was from of lack of sleep. It felt good to know he still cared, though, and made me feel even better.

"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it, either!" I told him. He forced a chuckle. Seeing Shadow smile again was a gift, and I felt so much happier with him next to me, but I knew he knew I wanted him to laugh.

His expression became more serious. This was gonna be something I knew I wouldn't like. "Sonic, this is a question I need you to answer! I'm sorry if it'll hurt, but I still need to know." He stated. I waited patiently, watching the ebony sigh. "Did Scourge rape you?" He asked.

I was slightly startled by the question, but taking in the evidence, I should have assumed he'd come up with something like that. My face depressed, greatly, as my attention averted back to Shadow. "Not proud of that, either!" I said, shakily.

- Shadow's POV

I swear, I felt a vein pop because of how my blood boiled. He was dead, and I was gonna make sure of it.

I lifted Sonic into my arms; careful so he didn't feel pain, at least not much of it. "Shadow...?"

"Relax, Sonic!" I ordered, looking down at him. "I'm getting you to a hospital! You're going to need help." I told him.

He seemed slightly startled. "You mean...you're...?"

"Sonic, I've been spending most of the past couple of days looking for you! I'm not abandoning you, now, or ever, I promise!"

He was silenced, finally, just realizing what I was doing, and how I was holding him. I sighed, and allowed his head to rest against my body. Once he snuggled closer, I began my way down the stairs.

I soon heard his breathing calmed. I looked down, and saw the azure hedgehog was happily, asleep. I gave him a light smile; couldn't help it! I just felt relieved, and besides, it's not as if he, or anybody, was watching.

I raced to Darkview Hospital, as fast as I could. "Sonic! Thank God you're okay!" I thought, as I continued straight, thinking of tactics that would kill the rat it one shot.

* * *

ok, mayb not all the negatives. Anyways, i hope you've enjoyed, and sry if it felt like i took forever!


	11. fear filled eyes, a comforting voice

"Chapter Eleven;  
Fear Filled Eyes, A Comforting Voice"

- Shadow's POV

When I got to the hospital, I could have cared less for checking him in. I told the doctors what had happened, and they got Sonic in, immediately. Once that was done, I was ready to walk back to the receptionist's desk, and check Sonic in.

About fifteen minutes later, I was on the sixth floor, outside of room 6072, silently swearing at what I would do to Scourge as soon as I got the chance. Let's just say, you're better off not knowing!

Right now, though, I was more concerned on taking care of Sonic. Yeah, it was a hospital, but I wasn't quick to judge. Not everyone's safe when they come here, and Sonic would so happen to be one of these somebodies. If any of his enemies figured out he was here, they would take the opportunity to kill him. He was the hero, after all; what else would you expect?

I took the chance I had to call up the others. I punched in the universal code, and waited for everyone to answer. "Shadow?" "What's up?" "Something wrong?" "Did you find Sonic?" Asked Vector, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy, in that order.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, it's me! I've got good news, and bad news." I told them.

"Did you find Sonic?" Amy asked, desperately.

If she knew how much Sonic cared for me over her, I'm pretty sure she'd want to kill me, but I pushed the thought aside. "Yeah, I found him!" I said, proudly. I heard several cheers from everybody.

"What's the bad news?" Rouge asked.

"Did he have to drag you to a hospital?" Espio asked.

Everyone chuckled. "Ha, ha, real funny!" I commented, dryly. "And if you must know, you've got it backwards!" I simply retorted. Big mistake!

"Sonic's in the hospital?" Amy and Tails screeched at the same time.

I groaned at the sudden burst echoing through my ears. "Yeah! Scourge caught him off guard, and was torturing him. Judging by where I found him, he was going to be killed if I didn't do something." I told them.

"He okay?" Knuckles asked, slightly concerned.

I sighed. "Physically, he'll be fine! But I'm not so sure how it affected him, mentally. He may be shaken up for awhile." I told them. In the case Sonic was in, I wouldn't be surprised if he was scarred for life.

"We're heading over there, then I'm gonna take care of him!" Amy said.

I groaned, just remembering Darkview law. "What is it?" Tails asked.

I really didn't like my situation. "I hate to tell ya this, Amy, but according to Darkview law, if there isn't any family nearby, the person who signs the person in is the automatic care giver." I told her.

"You mean that you-?"

"Have to take care of Sonic because of the law. Trust me, when I say this: I don't like it any better than you!" In fact, I liked it a lot less.

"What if you can't do it?" Amy asked.

"Then I'll be arrested for the next half a year." I told her. As unfair as it was, I had to deal with it.

"Then I'm gonna help!" She proclaimed.

"You are _not_ coming to my apartment!" I barked at her.

"Why not?" She whined.

"I think it's because he still remembers what you did the last four times you visited." Vector stated.

"Five times." I corrected. Of course, several people were fighting from laughing about it. First time was moving in, second and third were to watch while I was gone, fourth time I was sick, and fifth time she hit me with a metal shovel, while shoveling the front walkway; on purpose too!

"I said I was sorry!" She said.

"Yeah, well, with Sonic stuck in my apartment, any one of those situations are bound to repeat, or, more than likely, something worse will happen. I'm not letting you come over to tell me how to take care of a hedgehog, whom which you are obsessed over, and of which told you he didn't want to be your boyfriend!" I yelled at her. Here it comes!

Amy had immediately began crying her heart out. "That was low, Shadow!" Rouge yelled at me. I saw a lecture coming, but I was in no mood, so I disconnected all of them. I was too tired as to hold that back, so really, I knew what I did was wrong, and could only pray Amy wouldn't kill me later.

The doctor stepped out of the room, sighing, and shaking his head. "Is he okay?" I questioned, standing up. He seemed surprised. I was there for a little while, and it was late, so, I guessed he thought I went home.

He gave a small sigh. "He is on the edge! He won't even let us draw some blood, to see if he was drugged. He's very tired, but from the experience, he's grown too scared to go to sleep, especially if it's just the nurses watching his sleeping patterns." Yeah, that figured. Sonic still not good with girls; but then again, I'm not either. "The damage isn't crucial, so, he's only a little off balance. I'd give it about a week, and he can walk normally, but all he can do is limp. As for other cases, he just needs to start eating properly. Once I see he can do some things on his own, I will get the release forms for you to sign." He concluded, beginning to walk off.

I entered the room. Thankfully, the walls were a light blue, compared to the white walled hallway I was in; it was making me a little dizzy. I saw Sonic, cowering under the covers, as the nurse was continuing to try to calm him. I sighed, and walked over to him. "Give us a minute!" I told her. She looked at me, then at Sonic, back at me, again, before nodding, a warm smile on her face, and walking away. I just bet she put two and two together, and figured Sonic and I were a couple.

"Shadow?" A shaking voice questioned. I turned back to Sonic, who was slowly lowering the covers to see me.

I sighed, and sat down next to him, looking straight at him. His head sprouted from the covers, staring at me. His eyes were far from calm, and in all honesty, I really couldn't blame him. I lifted my hand, and placed it on his, stroking my thumb against it, soothingly. I wasn't having fun, but I knew it was all I could do. I gave him a worried expression; it's not like I didn't feel that way at the time, so it wasn't forced.

- Sonic's POV

He was actually worried! Here he was, after 3:30 in the morning, keeping an eye on me, and making sure I was alright. I felt a little better, but not much. "Sonic," he started, the caring tone had a bit of an edge, but I expected it, "you need to let them draw the blood. I don't want to find out later Scourge did something else to you because you refused to stick out your arm. It's okay! I'll be here!" He told me in a hushed tone.

He was really new at caring about me, but I was glad he was trying. I gave him a light smile, before giving a curt nod. "Okay!" I said. He smiled.

Shadow helped me sit up, and tried his best not to cause me any pain. The dreaded nurse came back with a needle. Shadow lifted my arm, holding it gently, while using his other hand to hold mine. She inserted the needle, and it hurt. I squeezed Shadow's hand until I finally felt the needle out of my arm. She patched it up, then stood up, ready to leave.

"Can ya get him something to eat?" Shadow asked her. She smiled warmly at us, said 'sure,' and left. I was very thankful, at the moment. Not only for her leaving, but I was starving!

I hugged Shadow, without a second thought about what he might think of it. He just sat there, rigid, and still. He, slower than the seconds ahead of him, moved him his hands up, and returned my embrace.

He seemed to have begun to relax, very slowly, and I had only just noticed his eyes closing. He was tired, so I couldn't blame him! I rested his head against my pillow, and waited. Pretty soon, shallow breathing told me he was asleep.

I slowly released him, at least with one hand, my other arm was stuck under his weight, and I didn't want to disturb him! I rested my head in front of his, and began to head into dreamland, once more. Every thought on my savior.

* * *

sry if shads sounded too harsh, but hey, i try!


	12. informed

"Chapter Twelve;  
Informed"

- Espio's POV

One thing Shadow didn't know was how close I really was. When I came to Sonic's room, I could already see how he was conversing with Sonic about the nurses nearby. I chuckled, and cloaked myself. I just had to see this!

I slipped into the room, before the door closed, and crept up, next to Sonic's bed, where he and Shadow were both talking. They finished whatever it was they were mumbling, and Shadow had stuck out his arm, allowing the nurse to draw his blood. When it came in, Sonic's hand, currently holding Shadow's, was squeezing it as tightly as possible.

When that was done, Shadow spoke up. "Can ya get him something to eat?" Sonic looked relieved when the nurse said yes, and left them.

It was only after that I saw how Sonic was looking at Shadow. _"Here we go again!"_ It was way too weird when he tried to come at me, but to see him coming at Shadow, right now, it seemed effective.

As soon as the door closed, Shadow was pulled into an unexpected hug. I had to hold myself from laughing! Shadow's eyes were wide, and were slightly confused, but then softened into care; this, I knew, would be one of few times I saw Shadow actually showing emotion.

He was very hesitant, but he soon returned Sonic's embrace, looking happy, and relieved. He rested his head on Sonic's shoulder, relaxing slightly.

I noticed that he was still tired; bags under his eyes, and his serious look had even dulled. He was gonna pass out any second...literally! Sonic had slightly released Shadow, allowing him to rest his head on his pillow with his face a few inches away from Sonic's. He was out in a matter of seconds with Sonic close behind.

I'll admit it, they looked cute together, but I'm pretty sure if Amy saw this, it would be interrogation to the extreme, and Shadow would be dead within an hour.

I sighed, quitting with the camouflage, and releasing the sleeping ebony from the ivory. I dragged Shadow to the cushioned stool, and set him down on it. I placed one of the nearby pillows underneath his head, and found a comforter to blanket him.

I stood by Sonic, and straightened him up in a more proper sleeping position. When the nurse came with the food, I told her to keep it in a microwave, or something, until Sonic woke up. She was confused until she saw what I did with Shadow and Sonic. She sighed, then left.

I had a run in with Sonic's doctor when he saw Shadow sleeping, then explained his exhaustion, and how I'd get him home when the others arrived. He gave a nod, before walking away.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was there, Amy first in line. I shut the door before anyone entered. "Espi-" I cut off Amy's shouting, by hushing her, then pointing to the door. Her eyes softened from their anger. "Sonic's sleeping, isn't he?" She asked.

"Him and Shadow alike! Doctors were about to rush him to examination if I didn't stop 'em." I told her.

She seemed confused. "Why's Shadow asleep?" She asked.

She didn't notice? Of course she didn't! She was too worried about Sonic to notice how everyone else was doing. I just nodded at her. "Shadow's been searching for Sonic the hardest, if you'll believe it. He had little sleep, always waking up early, and staying out late, with little food breaks, and gauging coffee in him to ensure he wouldn't fall asleep! I knew he'd knock out sooner or later, but he seemed too determined to stop until the task was done! He's resting, and we're gonna have to get him home, soon!" I informed them.

They seemed to have understood, because no one bothered with questions, and they were quiet; only thing that was really there were some looks of sympathy. Noticing this, I stepped aside.

Amy didn't go in immediately, or in the same way she normally would. She walked up to the door, quietly, then opened the door, slowly.

- Knuckles' POV

When I saw how Amy's act changed, I was surprised, but when we entered the room, we were even more surprised to see a badly beaten Sonic sound asleep, and an exhausted looking ultimate life form, passed out, and definitely not waking up for awhile!

Amy, before seeing if Sonic was alright, walked over to where Shadow was, and embraced his unconscious form. "Thank you!" She told him in a small whisper. Saying this to the hedgehog that had completely made you break down, and cry, is unusual, this much I knew.

We all walked over to Sonic's bed, taking a few glances at Shadow every couple of minutes, or so. When I heard mumbles come out of him a few minutes later, I knew he was gonna wake up soon.

- Amy's POV

I was very tempted to destroy him, but when Espio explained how hard Shadow really was working just to find Sonic, made me feel a pang of regret. I assumed he had yelled at me because he was tired, and couldn't keep his composure with how exhausted he felt.

My attention was on Sonic, until I heard some mumbles coming out of Shadow, then a few moans.

Knuckles was the first to go to him, followed by Rouge, then me. We all watched as the older hedgehog struggled to open his eyes.

A couple moments after everyone caught up with us, Shadow's eyelids lifted, revealing dull red eyes, compared to its usual crimson. Shadow's face only held a dazed look of confusion. "Hey, Shads! How ya feeling, hun?" Rouge asked, casually.

Shadow, just getting free of the daze, only rolled his eyes at her, before forcing him to sit up. About halfway up, he seemed to have gotten a head rush. I could tell by the instant act of his palm grabbing his head. "You should take it easy! You've earned the rest, anyways. If not for you, Sonic might not be here!" I told him, giving him a small smile.

- Shadow's POV

I was staring at her in complete shock. Knuckles gave a head gesture towards Espio, one of few who noticed how exhausted I made myself.

Amy, being the closest person near me, put my arm over her shoulder, and helped me back to my feet. "I warned ya!" Espio muttered at me. I didn't pay any attention, I was too tired. At the time, the only thing I was concerned about was leaving before any doctor could put me in ICU.

Knuckles decided to help her, seeing as how she wasn't really helping me keep my balance. "How's about we get you home?" He asked. I didn't argue. I simply nodded, and let him lead me out the door.

Vector offered a ride, and Knuckles, known for getting lost while walking around Darkview, accepted. Espio wasn't coming with us, but Amy had the sudden...'interest,' how I should say it, to come, and help them take care of me. I would have retorted, if not for the fact I didn't trust them being left alone without someone to control them, and since Charmy wasn't that type, and Espio wasn't coming, I simply said thanks.

- Rouge's POV

They left with tired sap, and everyone else went home about fifteen minutes later. Only ones that were there were Sonic, myself, and Espio. He seemed to have been staring at Sonic with greater curiosity than Shadow could even ponder. "Camo, what are you thinking about?" I questioned.

He looked back at me, a little startled. I guess he figured I left with everybody else. He cleared his throat. "Does it matter?" Of course I nodded. No way could we allow Shadow any competition over Sonic! He only sighed. "Does Sonic...ya know, like Shadow?" He asked, sounding pretty awkward with the question. Can't say I blame him!

I smirked. He must have figured it out when he got here. "How 'd ya figure?" I asked.

He sighed. "When I got here, the two were hugging, and then fell asleep on the same pillow. I moved Shadow so that way Amy didn't have a fit!" He explained.

Now it made sense. I chuckled. "Yeah, he does! In all honesty, though, it's pretty obvious that Shadow likes him too." I pointed out.

He sighed. "I'll bite! How did Sonic fall for him?" He asked, annoyed.

I chuckled. "That's not really clear to us! According to the knucklehead, he's been in love with Shadow ever since he returned after the ark was destroyed. He was just so desperate, that he acted like he was in love with others; one including you. Claimed that he's always loved Shadow, and hated the fact he made Shadow hate him." I told him.

Camo seemed rather surprised, at first. Within the next few seconds, he grew a smirk, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm going to assume you and Knuckles are helping Sonic catch his man?"

"Got that right!" I answered, casually.

Espio just snickered as he turned his head towards Sonic. "Then I only have one more question!" He claimed. I stared at him, anxiously awaiting it; the suspense was killing me. He finally turned his head back at me, that smirk still on his face. "Need anymore help?" He asked, slyly.

My smirk had returned as I could see Camo coming up with several ideas on what to do. "Sure!" I said to him.

* * *

here ya go! i try my hardest, so if anything's wrong with Espio, feel free to converse; im not exactly an expert on him, but i need him...


	13. thinking it over

"Chapter Thirteen;  
Thinking It Over"

- Shadow's POV

Knuckles carried me straight to my room. I was so dazed, I really didn't pay attention to much of anything around me. All I heard was Amy talking to Vector on some ideas to take Sonic on a date, and he was coming up with some ideas; ones of which I shudder to mention, and I actually almost did with them being said.

Right now, all I was thinking about is why I was so worried about Sonic; it had confused me to no end. I knew that it was my fault he disappeared, but to actually show that I worried, let alone cared about him, wouldn't get him away from me. This much I knew. As of tonight, it was I who rescued him, comforted him when he was scared, and even rested on the same pillow; until Espio moved us.

I thanked whatever God was out there for sparing me from that humiliation, not to mention that torment. Amy would've been on my ass for a month, maybe longer, if she ever saw us like that. As for the others, most would laugh.

I really didn't know what to think of the kisses. Not just the first one he gave me, but what I did with him. I can't say I hated that time, I know that! Now the first one, I can, but the second and every other after that, I can't. I was still trying to figure out how I dragged myself into it.

I started to review what happened that night. It all started with Sonic showing me the oasis that was his secret spot outside of Central City.

It began with Sonic showing me around. It was great, I had to admit that! I still remembered the things he said. For example: "Sometimes, I wish the night would never end." Remembering this quote, I realized that Sonic's daydream effects ended during the day because he liked the quiet night, which is also why he goes out so late.

Then, there were the choas. Oh, I thank whatever god was out there that spared me from anybody seeing me. The dance, straight to the cuddling on top of me, then to laughing along with my azure double. I would've never lived it down! But still, I did learn that he enjoyed playing around, and that night, I had only realized why. Because he didn't have the chance to before.

Sonic upheld a lot of responsibility only a couple years ago, last I checked, before knowing me. This would make him around a child's age, not even a preteen, and if he had those powers when he was younger, having fun was the last thing his parents could allow.

Now for the scaling the waterfall, the dark cave, and the cliff where the waterfall had begun, where Sonic and I got a good view of the valley below, and the city ahead. It was a sight to see, and one only a fool would want to get away from. This, I presumed, was another way for Sonic to daze off and think. About what? My best guess was bad happenings, and ways of thinking better thoughts. This was a way to help him feel better, and help him find new ways to look at problems.

I remembered a time when Sonic had disappeared for a whole three days after an incident in a fire. A young human child had died, and the family had blamed him for being too slow, which called for a good front page in the newspaper, and a good scoop on the news. GUN was trying to clear things up for him because they needed him more than anybody, but Sonic was gone throughout the whole crisis until someone made a call, and he finally answered.

I was trying to remember who. It wasn't Pinkie, that I know, because he ignored her, and I ruled out all other girls. Definitely not Chaotix, because they didn't have a close enough connection. It wasn't the knucklehead, because he had claimed of calling him three times when needing help, and Sonic not showing. It wasn't Tails, and they were like brothers. So, whose call was it? Who called him that one time, and brought him back?

It finally hit me: it was me! I had called him myself because I was tired of all the commotion, and I was sick of the constant calls, and, though I will never, ever, ever, _ever,_ say this out loud; I was worried. He doesn't disappear of the face of Mobius for that long without making an appearance somewhere, and he was nowhere to be found. This had gotten me concerned enough in order to pick up my communicator and call him up. I didn't understand why I was getting worried, but it was enough for me to get him back. My best guess is that he was there, trying to think everything over, and everything sticking to him like glue until I talked to him, and told him that he shouldn't worry and just come back. That was it, I swear!

Now, I began thinking over what happened next. Sonic nearly ran me over to head down into the valley to save the food that he brought. He seemed apologetic about it, and he seemed anxious. Ah, the Zenzon Muriki! That was delicious, I had to admit, but I still had yet to question how he got the recipe, and not to mention, how he knew how to make it. But still, I had to remember that he did that to prove he had some of my interests in mind; a good card to play, but also a predictable, simply because I didn't know if he actually did it because he was trying to grab attention, or simply because he wanted to do something nice through the panic. More than likely, it was to calm it, but I'm pretty sure he was trying to throw me a line like he did before.

Then what happened? Oh, right! I wanted to leave, and was about to until he stopped me. I found myself staring at desperate eyes for a time being, and while staring, I saw the azure was lost.

This caught my attention. These weren't just wanting eyes out of love, they were eyes of desperation. I thought this over as I got onto my side, and bringing the blankets over me. _"Why was he looking like that? He was practically begging for something, but I couldn't find out what; besides being his boyfriend. He's the hero, so why does he need help?"_ I wondered. It's not everyday you see something like this! I mean, Sonic is not just the hero, but, what most would see as a protagonist in the story, or one of those good characters. So, why does he want this help? It was probably something he only wanted his lover to know, and if came time he believed enough, I guess he would reveal bits and pieces. I wondered if that was why he was hoping for me; hoping for love, and understanding.

I let out a light, tired chuckle. _"Now that I think about it, it's probably a very good reason, considering what happened next."_ I thought. And there was no mistaking this either.

It was while I was looking at Sonic that I forgot he was looking at me. He had seen through my pained, and troubled self, and had told me that no matter what, no matter what way I thought of him, he would always be there to listen to me, and about all the sorrow I went through. That on it's own was enough to make me lose control. Why? Because, it was just like that, that he reminded me of Maria. She had said that she'd be there to listen, always, to make sure I could still smile.

Then came the uncontrollable visions that made me dropped to my knees. The azure didn't let go, he didn't stand back up and laugh, he didn't leave, or question if I was broken. No. He stayed where he was, holding me, and stroking my back so that he made sure I knew he was there. I was crying, and I wanted him to leave me alone. I simply didn't want his pity, and I tried to break free so I could get away from it, but he refused to let me go.

I thought over that part, and tried to find less obvious reasons as to why he stayed by me. I couldn't put my finger on it, besides the fact he cared, and he didn't like seeing me that way. Those were both pretty obvious, but I thought deeper into it. _"Maybe I didn't want to get away from his pity, but his care. Maybe that caused me to do it!"_ I thought.

It made sense! After Sonic proved strong enough that he would always be there, and want to help ease the load on my shoulders, I guess I had begun to crave for more of his care, more of his understanding, and his love. Through this subconscious craving, I had begun to give Sonic what he wanted; to kiss him for a change.

I shuddered at that thought. _"If that's the case, then it's going to be hard to say I don't want him around! If I had desired Sonic that much, at the time, what's going to stop that desire for him to start creeping through my mind, again?"_ I wondered. Answer: There wasn't! It could come at any time, and there would be nothing I could do about it until it was too late.

I remember what happened after realizing what I was doing, simply because I couldn't allow myself to believe it. I was kissing my rival, and was enjoying it. I sure hoped I wasn't the only person who thought that was wrong, but at the time, I still wanted to kiss Sonic, of all people, and I was scared to actually do that!

I began to scowl. _"I hate it when that bat is right!"_ I thought. Why? Because she was...AGAIN! I didn't want to believe it with every fiber in my body, but she was right; I love Sonic the Hedgehog! And no matter how much I didn't want it to be true, I knew it was.

* * *

I know! an all shadow chap, but i couldnt resist. more sonic in the nxt chap, but sadly, less shadow.


	14. minds made up

"Chapter Fourteen;  
Minds Made Up"

- Sonic's POV

When I woke up, I saw Espio next to my bed, who was reading a book quietly. There were no nurses, thankfully, but Shadow was also not here. I looked at the clock, and saw it was almost half passed six in the morning, meaning that Shadow was probably at home, getting the sleep he so badly needed. I wasn't surprised someone would take him home, but being in the same room as one of my ex-beloveds was very awkward, and Espio being who he was only made it that much worse through the silence.

He put down the book, before finally noticing I was awake. He didn't seem as scared as the last time I saw him, which made perfect sense, because I was pretty much a stalker. He told me about the pack he made with Rouge, and I could only pull off a smile. Very true, I needed the help, but inside, one question was stirring in me. "Do I really want to?"

True, I loved him with a burning passion of a trillion suns, but if my love made his life complicated, was it worth the effort? Was it worth getting? I guess that you could say I was doubting that he wanted me near him. Being told he became my care taker just by bringing me here only made me believe that even more.

So, here we go, after two days in the hospital, I was back at where this crazy mess started; Shadow's apartment. Before Espio could knock, thankfully stopping Amy from yelling, the door already opened, and we saw Shadow. He looked better, but he had that annoyed expression, and shot out a glare.

I looked away, immediately! I didn't know who it was for, but I felt too frightened, and too ashamed to be anywhere near him. He let me in, and as expected, Amy told him that he had to treat me well, and began to explain how to do it well. When I looked back at him, he was rubbing his ear every time she brought up something she personally felt, but went back to paying attention as she deliberated instructions. When it came to things that we both knew would baby me, he cringed ever so slightly; I did too!

He brought me to his room, holding me up, but remaining silent. He sat me down on the bed, then went through his chest in the back corner, near his nightstand. I saw that in it were all the things Amy, Cream, and Vanilla would get him for clothes, especially if he was sleeping over. He got out a set of red flannels, then went around, placing them in my lap. With it, he left the room.

I got the message that he wanted me to get into them, but I didn't understand why, though. I did as told, anyways, leaving my shoes by the bed. Being here, in the silence, was exhausting. Thinking like this was exhausting, and really, the atmosphere was too dense and heavy for me to take. Sud-consciously, I laid down on Shadow's bed, and went to sleep.

- Shadow's POV

I guess you could say that the two days were uneventful, simply because they were spent with going back and forth between home and the hospital, to see Sonic, running errands, going to work, and making the house presentable for Sonic. Please, don't ask about the job, it's humiliating!

Anyways, now with placing Sonic in my room, I could tell by first glance that he was still tired as hell, so I sat him down on my bed, gave him the flannels, and left. I expected him to, at the least, get comfortable.

Now, I was back with Espio, alone, because Amy didn't want to spend another second here, trying to find a get well present for Sonic. Typical, yet expected. He, apparently, didn't seem as though he'd be leaving soon. He sat himself down on the couch, giving me a serious look that only read news I wouldn't want to hear.

- Knuckles' POV

Rouge had just finished cluing me in on how Espio was involved, and that now he was with Shadow, ready to give him something to prove to go for Sonic's favor. It was a good idea, but if it went overboard, you could only question how things could go wrong. And when that happens, you know something bad _will_ happen.

_"Be careful, Sonic..."_ Was the only thing I could think of.

- Shadow's POV

It was a little passed six at night, and Sonic was still out. Giving the fact he's a heavy sleeper, and they had to sedate him to get him to sleep, it was no surprise to me he was tired.

Right now, I was in the kitchen, taking in a sip of coffee. It was almost the hour mark where, yet again, I had to check on the blue hero. Amy said that it was important to check on him once every hour, at the least. However, what concerned me more was what Espio told me earlier that day.

_~ Couple Hours Ago_

_Espio sat across the room, his eyes of his regular serious tone that read there was news. I sat down next to him, expecting an explanation. Of course, it was silent for a little while, up until he finally decided to look at me, directly. "You sure you can do this?" He asked._

_I perked an eyebrow. "What makes you think I can't?" _

_He shook his head. "It's not that I don't think you can't, Shadow, it's just what you're getting into." I sat straight, and quiet, awaiting what he'd say next. With sigh, he continued. "You and I know that victims of rape aren't going to act much like themselves. In your case, it might be good; if not for the fact Scourge isn't the only one who scarred him." He explained._

_"What do you mean?" Was an immediate reaction that brought to my glare at him._

_He didn't seem all that bothered, but he continued still. "Sonic's behavior in the hospital wasn't natural for one victim of rape unless he had more than one rapist. But, I can tell you this is simply through memory, probably before he knew Scourge; before he knew us, even." He told me._

_I lied back, trying to think this through. "Are you saying he's got more experience?" I asked._

_He nodded. "You know how shake-ish he is around girls?" Espio questioned. I nodded; who wouldn't, by now. "Well, I did a little background check; everything seemed fine up until I found out who his mother is!" He told me._

_"And what did she do to impact his life?" I could only ask him this, simply because I could tell that the news was about to get a whole lot worse. These times, as said, I hated being right._

_Espio let out a deep sigh, before giving me a strict gleam with his stare. "Ever heard of Anaila the Hedgehog?" I shook my head. He sighed once again. "If I tell you the rest, you have to promise that you'll do more than take care of Sonic, physically; the woman was unforgivable." I nodded, once. Espio seemed to have been trying to get comfortable, seeing how it troubled him to bring it up. "Anaila the hedgehog was a pedophile and murderer; multiple homicides of children who looked like her son, and she even killed her own husband. When Gun got her, she was busy trying to kill Sonic, too!"_

~ Present Time

I walked back into my room to check on Sonic. He was happily in dreamland, still! Seeing that, I sat next to him, taking his hand, and staring at him. Things were finally beginning to piece together; about Sonic anyways.

There are time you know you don't want to know, and want to know, or times you don't know and get a surprise. It makes sense why Sonic didn't talk about it! His father was his only comfort, and his own mother treated him like shit, was sent to jail, put on death roe, then on the chair. To claim that that's what your family was like is both painful, and regretting, I could already tell.

I turned my head around, side to side. No one was there, and Sonic was in that deep of a sleep. That sweeping feeling I knew I'd have was circulating through my body, and there was no stopping it from coursing through my veins; I'd been resisting ever since the chameleon left.

Very quickly, I bent over, and gave the blue a gentle kiss upon his lips. It was hard to resist going further, but it wasn't until I heard him moaning, did I gain enough control to stop; my face flustered red.

I got up, and left, beginning to, once again, think of new ways to control myself.

* * *

it's been awhile, but i finally finished it! hope youve enjoyed!

~ K. Fang-sama


	15. Dreams Within A Nightmare

so sry i took so long, but chapter 15 is up! i hope u dont think anybody's OOC, here, and yes, this is more than Sonic and Shadow.

Real quick, though. **Bold = Dream**

* * *

"Chapter Fifteen;  
Dreams Within A Nightmare"

- Sonic's POV

I woke with a a slight jolt in me. Dad...MAN I MISSED YOU! I still do! Dreaming of my father reminded me on how he made me look away on how I was hurt by the bastard; calling my mother a bitch, whore, or slut? That was just unacceptable.

No matter how woman she was, she was always a bastard to me, and the day before she went to the chair, I made sure she knew that, and told her I wouldn't be showing up. She wasn't family worth worrying over, apologizing to, or even forgiving. The only thing I could do was thank her for telling me what's wrong through what she did, but I dare never said it to her face.

Right now, the clock said 5:48 am. I was surprised, to be honest. Not once had I expected to be up this early, but then again, I just got out of the hospital the day before, so I pushed the thought aside. No point in thinking much of it over.

I slowly motioned myself to sit up, and did it successfully without hurting myself. When I tried to get up, man did I regret it. It was a surging pain that coursed from my head, down my spine, and throughout my whole being, which begged for screaming, and dreadful memories. Dad's death, being rapped by both my mother and Scourge, and all the abuse in between.

I could have sworn I heard someone yelling for me, but it was more or less inaudible. I couldn't hear it! Please, God, make this torture stop!

- Shadow's POV

Of course, I spend my mornings quietly. I got up at five, being careful with how high the volume was so I wouldn't wake Sonic, then getting into the kitchen for the coffee that was awaiting me. I thank whatever god there was for inventing it because I don't think I'd be able to run without one cup of the caffeinated drink. I enjoyed that, with a slice of toast, and well, I just enjoyed myself through the silence.

However, it ended.

About ten minutes before six, I heard loud screams coming from my bedroom where I left Sonic. Of course, I immediately raced to him to see what the hell was happening, but once coming in, by first glance, it was pretty ridiculous. He was on the floor, screaming and yelling as loud as he could make himself.

"Sonic!" I called. He didn't seem to hear me. I took another look, and I got a new perspective. His body was curled into a tight ball, one hand was kept on his head, while the other squirmed with his legs, slightly, looking like he was trying to get away from something. Flashback. That would figure.

I picked him up, getting him to sit on my lap, and got his ear against chest again. I pleaded to him, softly, and as gently as I could make myself, saying: "Sonic. Sonic, it's alright! Calm down!" With this stupid phrase, I held him closer, trying to get him to snap back to some sort of reality. It was uncomfortable, it was stressful, and overall, the third most awkward situation I've ever gotten into, with him. You've seen second and first!

He stopped, soon, gasping for breath, with moaned cries escaping from him. I whispered that things were okay, now, trying to assure him that the horrors he was seeing was over. The response I got was what I hated; curse you Darkview law!

The reaction I got did show he calmed down, but put me in an even more awkward position. Sonic unconsciously wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his head against, holding tightly when he steadied himself. I was trying to think of a way to get him off without restarting the episode, but what I heard next distracted me from it.

"Dad..." It seemed as though unconsciously, was subconsciously, for he called me by his father, believing I was there to help him look away from his pains. When I looked down at him, I saw tears beginning to escape his eyes, and he looked like he was about ready to sob. I sighed, despising my next set of decisions even more, but if it could get him to stop, I was all for it.

I adjusted the hold I had on him, before lowering my head again, and kissing his. I really wanted to do more, but I had enough control to stop myself from doing so. I lifted my head, and began to whisper to him, again. "It's alright, Sonic! I'm here to help; I'm not leaving you behind!" I promised him.

His head moved as to fit underneath my chin. "Shadow..." I heard him murmur. I looked again, and saw him looking more calm, but tears still dripped from underneath his eyelids. I smirked a victory, about ready to put him back in bed, but he wasn't exactly done speaking. "Don't go,...Shadow, don't go...!" He pleaded, weakly, squirming slightly.

When I looked back, he seemed scared, and scared enough as to grab my fur as if his life depended on it. This was the first time in the passed couple days I allowed concern to escape my being, for I could only pity the hedgehog. He must have been remembering when I left him alone, and left him to deal with Scourge by himself. I hugged him closely, and whispered one last thing: "Not without you."

Sonic let out a few more desperate whimpers, but I just shushed him, softly, gently shaking him as I did so. After a few more moans, he finally relaxed, and returned to sleeping sound. I could have sworn he was more effort than he was worth, but I'd be lying to myself...again. I already accepted my attraction to Sonic, so the whole thing, although well self-composed, left my stomach light, and my face warm, threatening the wretched red tint to appear. It wasn't an option!

Anyways, I put the cobalt back in bed, and decided it was probably best that I stand close by, in case of yet another episode. I grabbed another cup of coffee, then returned to him, keeping close eye for any sign of struggle or horror. Quite sadly, those urges from the night before came rushing in, so I had to restrain myself at the door...

- Sonic's POV

**One monster after another. That's all I got, each horror resembling pains, trauma, and experiences I wish I didn't have. The inky darkness surrounded me, and wretched voices echoed in my ears, and wouldn't beckon for silence. I saw clawed hands reaching out at me, grabbing pulling, and feeling every inch of my bare body. Memories of being raped, and watching people die seemed to continue flash with each touch, and it seemed as though they multiplied to infinity.**

**Some of the hands pressed on, turning into black with soul piercing, golden eyes that held an ominous blow. Some of the arms began to drip something so similar to black ink, and more and more joined them. Blobs began to extend, and form legs, bodies, and the heads of these eyes. Each one looked over me with haunted memories as they grasped my body; the only other feeling I had was that of a whore, and that had me consumed in despair.**

**So many terrors had come through, but it only became worse as they reminded me of the sluttish feeling.**** I thought it was never going to end. This pain from memories was killing me. My body, my heart, everything was crushing and burning me, but nothing there was nothing I could do to stop. Somebody, anybody! Please,...help me...**

My eyes shot open as cold water struck my face. My body jolted up, ignoring all pain, while I tried to collect myself. "A dream?...I-it was just a dream?" I questioned. That horrid place that I saw, those terrifying things, all that torture was just a dream? I couldn't understand how, but somebody else explained for me.

"Second one within three hours." My head snapped up to look at Shadow, one of whom was still holding a water glass with a bit of ice in it. I was a bit shocked before remembering I was in _his_ home. "And speaking of three hours, you should get out of bed!" He insisted, his voice showing a hint of panic. Shadow? Scared for my sake? There's the biggest surprise I've had since meeting him!

He helped me to the edge of the bed, then handed me a white t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants. Of course, he left, and I got changed; I hated being wet. It was a knock at the door that caught my attention.

- Regular POV

A figure standing outside the apartment room, fixed her hair before knocking on the door, again; she wasn't going to let her screwed brother see me a mess. She was also hoping she didn't have to deal with the ass Shadow was known to be. How did he become Sonic's caretaker? Oh yeah, Dakrview law stated that because she nor her brother weren't in a nearby town, the person who brought him to the hospital had to take care of him; she didn't know whether to feel bad for him or to call him lucky. Either way, she was family, and she was here to visit...

...whether Shadow liked it or not.

Speaking of the ebony, not even two minutes later, he answered the door with a confused expression. "And, here I thought you wouldn't show up for another day or so." He muttered, incoherently. The ebony sighed, before leaning against the doorway, and looking at the female with green eyes. "Hello, Sonia." He said, aggravatingly.

* * *

finished! again, sry, but i had writer's block. hope u enjoyed!


End file.
